Order of Light
by Galvatream
Summary: Ezra is believed dead after Order 66. 18 years later, Thrawn dies above a Rebel base to a Kom'rk fighter. But opened the path to a far greater threat. And only the ancient Order of Light will be able to assist the Rebellion. Second in the Bridger Trilogy
1. Prologue

_A time of celebration lies upon the Rebellion.  
The recent defeat of Grand Admiral Thrawn has sent a blow to the empire.  
Crushing imperial morale.  
With many systems starting to see the Empire as weak.  
It seems as all is lost for the Empire.  
Now, a high ranked Imperial officer heads to Lothal..._

 _Dropping into Lothal's orbit. A single Star Destroyer moves forward. It's engines humming as it hovered into the upper atmosphere. Upon the upper hull. Were two orange symbols. Each located on either side of the capital ships command tower, not far from the Octuple Barbette Turbolaser batteries. The symbol was made up of two orange brackets. Each facing towards the other, the curved line bending out towards space and the command tower. In the centre, was an orange coloured oval. It was matched up so that along with the brackets, it could form a large and wider oval. Further down, towards the tip of the capital ship. Was the same symbol with a Y shape below it. Spiked points coming off the left and right sides of the Y shape._

 _The capital ship soon broke the cloud layer and came to hover above the Imperial command complex. From the lower hangar, a single Lambda shuttle emerged. Descending down upon the complex._

 _Within the complex's upper hangar, Lothal's Governor, Governor Pryce stood. Next to her was Grand Moff Tarkin and Darth Vader._

 _As the shuttle landed, the three watched as the ramp lowered. While the cloud like smoke lifted and faded into the polluted air. A figure slowly walked down. His Grand Admiral's uniform the standard white. The rank insignia showing the three gold tiles, three red tiles and six blue tiles stood out. His body build was slim and tall. His hair was a smooth jet black, contrasting with his toned tan skin. When they saw his eyes. The colour was became a different shade of blue as they approached the pupil. Going from a bright blue to a dark blue. But the pupil was not circle like a human. But rather, a single slit like line found on many reptile like creatures stood there._

 _His expression remained neutral, his gaze never leaving the three as he walked forward. Behind him, two Shadowtroopers emerged. Upon their shoulders, were metallic gold shoulder pads, the signs of his elite troop. The colour of the pads contrasting against the black armour they wore._

 _After what seemed like an eternity, Grand Moff Tarkin spoke. His voice full of authority._ "Grand Admiral Doom. You're arrival on Lothal is quite unexpected." _Grand Admiral Doom allowed his eyes to glance at Tarkin. His lips twitching upwards into a small smirk._ "Governor Tarkin. I was not expecting to end up on Lothal either. But when the news of Thrawn's death reached my attention. It was ultimately unavoidable."

 _Vader's breathing soon drew Doom's attention._ "Lord Vader. I would've expected you to be hunting down ancient Sith artefacts or Jedi." _Vader remained still. His breathing staying the same._ "Grand Admiral Doom. Do not question my presence or external activities. Least you suffer the wrath of the Darkside." _Doom raised his right eyebrow slightly._ "I've seen the wrath of the Darkside many times Lord Vader. It does not frighten me." _Doom paused, his gaze turning back towards the group before him._ "Now, on to the reason as to why I'm here."

 _Governor Pryce whispered something to Tarkin. Tarkin gave a small nod before he rested his eyes upon Doom._ "If I may Grand Admiral Doom. You have left your post at Byss in the Deep Core to travel to the Outer Rim. I'm sure you are well aware of the many regulations you have broken in doing so?" _Doom walked past Tarkin before stopping for a split second, glancing over his left shoulder, he replied._ "I was personally sent here by the Emperor himself."

 _ **Yavin IV**_

 _People celebrated inside the temples of Yavin IV. The recent defeat of Grand Admiral Thrawn had left the Empire in a weakened and shocked state. As many members of the Rebellion celebrated. Members of the Ghost crew among them. One stood watching from a distance._

 _Upon a small ledge, Sabine Wren stood. Her coloured hair moving freely throughout the smooth breeze that blew by. Her amber brown eyes moving from one member of the Rebellion to another. At 33 years old, she had seen many things that could cause such celebrations. But as the first major victory of the Alliance, she should've felt the need to share in this joy. Yet, she felt no impulses begging her to join in._

"I would've thought you'd be one to celebrate after a major battle." _Sabine sighed as she turned on her heel to face Kanan Jarrus. One of the very few Jedi left among the stars. To her, Kanan served as a reminder of the life she would've had after the Clone Wars ended. A reminder of him, the one she loved and the one she deeply wanted to marry._

"Why celebrate when a whole Empire is still out there. Planning to counter attack." _She asked after a few minutes of silence. Kanan glanced down at the parties. His gaze landing upon Hera._ "It's always good to have some joy between battles with the Empire Sabine." _Sabine shrugged her shoulders her gaze falling to her ground below her._ "Only if you've got someone to..." _Sabine trailed off, never ending her sentence and gazing off into the stars above._

 _Kanan noticed the sudden change in her tone and signature in the force. He felt the hurt, the sadness, the pain, the need to avenge someone. Kanan soon sighed._ "You don't seem like yourself tonight Sabine. What's different about today?" _Kanan's gaze never left her as she walked to sit on a nearby rock._ "It's the day. I remember this day 18 years ago, the day that the..." _Sabine stopped herself. Old memories starting to resurface as her gaze fell tot he ground. Kanan widen his eyes, remembering what day it was._ "The day that the Jedi purge happened. I remember it well."

 _Kanan closed his eyes as he remembered so many memories. Most good. But the one that stood out was his masters sacrifice to save him. But Kanan still had to get one thing off his mind. Why was Sabine affected by this._ "I don't understand. How are you affected by it?" _Sabine sighed, lifting her head slightly. Allowing her eyes to meet his._ "I had a love, one who I wanted to marry. He was the only one of his kind. So rare to find one in this Mandalorian Armour. Now you'll never see another like him again."

 _Kanan felt the sadness and anger rising within her. He closed his eyes. Attempting to find out who this Jedi was. His memory turning up blank._  
 _Sabine saw the confusion spread across his face. With a sigh, she began to explain._ "His name was Ezra, Ezra Bridger. I remember the last time I saw him. It was just before he left to help force back the Separatist assault on Mandalore. I was on Krownest when the purge happened. I remember the pain I felt, the tears rolling down my face when I discovered what had happened. Discovered that he wasn't coming back. I pleaded with my family against joining the Empire. But they refused to listen to me They said it was to help preserve their clan and honour. I told them that I wouldn't in order to honour his memory. I swore that every Imperial I saw, I would take down. I swore I'd take down the Empire if it was the last thing I did. I knew he fought for freedom. And he would want me to fight for freedom in his memory."

 _Silence overtook them. A tense silence that none found welcome. Soon, a female voice spoke._ "He was a good friend of mine. He was the brother I never had." _Kanan and Sabine blinked, both turning to face Ashoka. Her expression remained calm. Her gaze eyeing the party below._ "You knew him personally?" _Kanan Asked. He was already thinking of a million questions._ "I did, we did a number of missions together during the Clone Wars, some without our masters permission or knowledge. But Ezra Bridger served alongside the 212th with Master Kenobi." _Kanan widen his eyes. Several images of overhearing his master talking to other Jedi about Kenobi's choice of a Padawn. 'He's reckless, he'd never make it as his padawn.' That was what they'd say._ "He was Master Kenobi's Padawn?" _Ashoka nodded._ "I suspect he was placed under Master Kenobi due to his Mandalorian origins."  
 _Ashoka sighed at the memory. Her gaze faltered._ "I remember fighting alongside him at the Siege of Mandalore. With one who would've turned on us. Captain Rex of the 501st." _Kanan sighed. His hate for the clones was large. They turned on them. Even if Ashoka told him time and time again that they didn't have a choice._ "So. What was his fate, is he dead?" _Ashoka glanced towards Sabine._

"I believe he is alive." _Sabine lifted her head up quickly. A small glimmer of hope filling her eyes._ "He and I faked our deaths to escape the Empire's radar, Rex was the messenger. Where he is now, I do not know." _Kanan watched as a small smirk formed upon Sabine's lips. He knew that smirk all too well. She had an idea._ "I don't like what she's thinking right now." _Ashoka chuckled at Kanan's concern._ "I think I know what she's thinking. And I agree with her. We're going to need him if the Empire's going to fall."

 _Kanan rolled his eyes and with a sigh of defeat, he replied._ "Let's take this to Mothma and see what she thinks about...this." _Kanan started to walk away. Sabine walked up alongside Ashoka._ "So, you think they'll agree?" _Ashoka sighed. In truth, she had no idea if they'd agree or not. But one thing was for certain. She'd help Sabine search for Ezra, regardless of the senators choice._ "I don't know. But if they don't. I'll stand by your side in searching for him." _Sabine smiled._

 ** _Lothal_**

"And how do you plan on taking them down?" _Tarkin Asked. Doom chuckled._ "Grand Admiral Thrawn's death may have caused the galaxy to think the Empire's weak. But I already have a solution to that problem." _Tarkin glanced up. His eyes displaying his interest._ "And may I ask, what this idea of yours is?" _Doom glanced towards Vader. Vader gave a small nod. He had already heard of the plan and agreed to it._ "It will involve Naboo. And what I have in stock for Naboo, will show the entire galaxy that we are not weak. That we will find and squeeze out these Rebels. Regardless of how many sympathisers or supporters are burned, executed or reduced to ash and bones." _Tarkin eyed Doom, his eyes widening fast. Blinking, Tarkin felt a small shiver fall down his spine. Tarkin for some reason, found Naboo to be quite lovely. And if he knew what Doom was planning. He would do his best to reject the idea._ "You suggest we do a light orbital bombardment of Naboo?"

 _Doom's gaze met Tarkin's. His eyes narrowing before he spoke in a darker tone._ "No, I do not plan to do a light orbital bombardment. But rather. I plan to invoke the BDZ protocol." _Tarkin widen his eyes. His spine now feeling slightly cold from the many shivers going down them. He knew he could tolerate Thrawn's plans. But Doom's plans were often over the top. But he did have to admit, they did do the job well._ "You plan to do a Base Delta Zero upon Naboo?" _Doom chuckled. Pryce soon received shivers going down her spines. Even Vader, who knew the plan, felt a small shiver go down his spine._ "I have already received the go ahead from the Emperor and Lord Vader." _Tarkin sat back, sighing in defeat._ "Very well then. You may proceed. But how will you deal with the Rebels?"

 _Doom smirked, he already had a plan._ "Thrawn's major problems were that he underestimated the Rebels and those under his command were not, truly following the command structure. That was why he failed. I will not underestimate them. They will attempt to do the unexpected. To defy Imperial exceptions, they will attempt to do get at least one high ranking member out. But I will tear them apart from their foundations. They will be the astros of their own destruction. They run on hope and the principles of the fallen Jedi order. I will tear these ideals and principles apart. Piece by piece. I will study every object, every mission they've done Everything that many would deem useless to finding their base. I will discover their weakness. And exploit it tot he fullest."

 _Tarkin and Pryce eyed him._ "And, what of Thrawn's Tie Defender project and the Rebel base?" _Doom stood tall._ "Thrawn's Tie Defender project will serve as my greatest asset. As long as the factory remains operational. The Rebels will continue to strike at Lothal. I shall use that to my advantage. They can not hide forever. I will trace them back to their base. I will surround them, trap them within their base. However meager it may be." _Tarkin soon smiled._  
"And how long do you think this operation will take?" _Doom pulled up a map of the galaxy._ "With the Rebellion being galaxy wide. It may take years or decades to truly end. But by starting at worlds with heavy Rebel activity, I can begin to shorten that time. Encircling them in a web of forces. Slowly forcing them into taking desperate measure's to ensure they survive, and when they do. I will be ready."

 _Pryce soon nodded and spoke up._ "And what makes you think you'll win where Thrawn lost?" _Doom's smile grew larger._ "My dear Governor. I have yet to loose a battle. It shows how I've come to gain my invaluable knowledge when it comes to naval combat and tactics. I remember my first battle during the days of the era of the Old Republic. My leadership skills were legendary throughout the Sith Empire." _Pryce rolled her eyes._ "As if anyone could live that long." _Doom simply chuckled._ "Perhaps you should take up the art of reading. History can often provide the answer to many questions. And you'll discover why numbers. Are always important in combat." _Doom glanced at Tarkin for the last part...  
_ **_**

 **Haven't done a star wars story in a while. Based on a scrapped story that I never plant to share. And Primus, why do I begin so many stories. I now have five stories to worry about. Anyway. Here are a few notes on this chapter.**

 **Ezra is the Padawn learner to Obi Wan Kenobi as stated by Ashoka.**

 **Sabine and Ezra are the same age. They both lived through the Clone Wars**

 **Hints as to how old Doom really is. With mentions of the Old Republic and Sith Empire being made.**

 **Doom will constantly make mentions of older eras. Mostly the Old Republic era.**

 **Mandalorians are a big part here. I seriously need to get my love for them under control.**


	2. Chapter 1

**_Naboo_**

 _The 4th fleet dropped out of hyperspace. Upon the fleets command ship, The Phoenix. Grand Admiral Doom stood. His gaze observing the lush green world before him. Walking along the command platform of the bridge, Doom spoke, giving out his orders._ "All ships, Orbital Assault Formation Alpha."  
 _From the 4th fleet. Numerous Imperial Star Destroyers, many being of the class two variant, cruisers, frigates and corvettes hovered into position. Each lining up so that they faced the world below them. The remains of the Seventh fleet joined them shortly afterwards, absorbing themselves into the 4th fleet. Turning fast on his heel. Doom's Admiral walked forward, his mustache was a light blonde while his skin was fair. His brown eyes gazed upon Naboo. His grey uniform held the admiral rank insignia, six red square located above six blues squares. Coming to a stop, he spoke_ "Grand Admiral, the fleet is in position and awaits your command."

 _Doom smirked as he made his way over to the holotable._ "Admiral Pellaeon. Begin broadcasting to the galaxy. I want them all to see what is about to happen." _Pellaeon closed his eyes and bowed before taking his leave. Heading back to the command bridge to carry out his orders._

 ** _Yavin IV_**

 _Sabine entered the command centre. Mon Mothma stood, her eyes were filled with worry. Sabine could see the fear within them. After some silence, Sabine spoke._ "Senator Mon Mothma, what's the situation?" _Mon Mothma sighed. Her gaze turning to face Sabine._ "The Empire is broadcasting from the Naboo system." _Hera stepped forward as the hologram of Grand Admiral Doom flashed to life upon the holotable._ "Who is that?" _Sabine asked, her eyes glancing up and down the Grand Admiral._

"Citizens of the galaxy." _Doom spoke with a strong voice. His accent all but unknown to many. Sy Bisti strongly suggested he was from Wild Space or beyond._ "I am Grand Admiral Doom of the Galactic Empire. And before the 4th fleet. Is the lush and beautiful world of Naboo." _Sabine widen her eyes. Fear overtaking her._ "Shit." _She muttered under her breath. Her mind already putting together what he was going to do._ "For sometime, Naboo has been a source of support for this meager Rebellion."

 _Leia rolled her eyes._ "He has no idea how large we are." _She stated._ "In accord with the Emperor, Lord Vader and Governor Tarkin. I will abolish Naboo and it's right to exist within this galaxy."

 _Sabine let out a deep, long sigh. Mon Mothma turning to discover what's wrong._ "What's wrong Sabine?" _Sabine allowed her eyes to close. Her head falling down before she spoke above a whisper. Defeat and despair in her tone._ "The BDZ protocol." _Hera blinked. Her mind racing to discover what Sabine was talking about._ "BDZ?" _She asked after a few seconds._

"Base Delta Zero. The order to wipe out all known life upon a planet. Leaving it a barren wasteland." _Sabine explained. All eyes widening as they turned to face the holotable._

"As a known supporter of the Rebellion. I will now demonstrate what will happen when you resist Imperial control and aid these rebels. Admiral Pellaeon, Commence Base Delta Zero."

 ** _Naboo_**

 _The 4th fleet lined up their weapon systems. Each weapon battery aiming towards Naboo. Bombers moving in from around and heading to other areas of the planet. From the weapon batteries. Green Turbolaser fire lit up the hull of the ships as they bared down upon Naboo._  
 _Breaking through cloud layer, the first round of Turbolaser fire made contact within the forests near Theed. Each shot burning a large area of wildlife. Killing any unfortunate creatures or living beings caught in the blast._

 _Aboard The Phoenix. Doom smirked. Cutting the voice feed, he gave his next order._ "Admiral Pellaeon, have the Victory one class star destroyers unleash their payload upon the surface." _Pellaeon nodded. Turning rapidly to while he spoke._ "Yes Grand Admiral"  
 _From behind the Star Destroyers. Several Smaller Victory one class Star Destroyers emerged. The extended flaps on their wings opened. Missiles started to launch from each the openings. Each headed for the world below._

 _The queen of Naboo watched as the orbital bombardment drew closer to her location. Each blast laving dirt, stone and a large dark mark in their wake. After ten minutes, the outer city was hit. Homes leveled to the ground, schools demolished and people reduced to ash._

 ** _Yavin IV_**

 _Rebel command had continued to watch the feed for the next two hours. Then Doom spoke once again. His tone and gaze full of warning._ "Just now, you witnessed what will happen when you stand against the Empire..." _The transmission was cut short by Leia Organa. Her gaze never leaving the holotable. Her mind was full of anger for the Empire. After several minutes of silence, she spoke._ "What do we do now?" _Mon Mothma sighed. He gaze faltering slightly as she turned to face the others._ "I wish I knew. But the name Doom sounds familiar."

"Doom. Where have I seen that name.." _Kanan though out loud. His mind racing to put together the puzzle before them. Ashoka allowed her gaze to remain upon the holotable, glancing up, she spoke._ "In the Jedi archives. Doom or Admiral Doom of the Sith Empire. Was a key figure in many of their victories against the Old Republic. Even going as far as to support Revan's first Sith Empire" _Sabine blinked. Her mind attempting to put together how someone could live through so much. She knew Yoda was old. Ezra would mention the age every now and then. With a sigh of defeat, she asked._ "How can he be 4000 years old. That's almost impossible?"

 _Kanan sighed, his eyes closed as he viewed the hologram in his head._ "I don't know Sabine. But it might be a part of his race. If you noticed his pupils, they were slits. Not your typical pupil circular shape found in humans." _Everyone nodded, each understanding more about him._ "But, I also felt something in him. He has a connection to the force. Not as strong as someone like a Jedi or Sith. But it's there." _Ashoka nodded. She too had felt the force within him. Her mind was as puzzled as Kanan's._ "Agreed. But I felt the anger he possessed. He holds anger towards someone. To whoever was flying the Kom'rk fighter that killed Grand Admiral Thrawn over our old base on Teth."

"He wanted to Kill Thrawn?" _Kanan shrugged his shoulders at Leia's question._ "It's possible. But it could be that he was the only one he could relate to. Being alien and all inside the Empire." _Sabine sighed. Her gaze lifting to focus on Mon Mothma._ "I guess that answers somethings. But with Thrawn out of the picture, and the Tie Defender factory still in operation. We should mount an attack against Lothal as soon as we can. For we'll have the advantage."

 _Mon Mothma nodded._ "Agreed General Wren. I shall have Admiral Raddus deployed alongside you and whoever else wishes to assault Lothal's Imperial force." _Sabine nodded, taking her leave quickly._

 ** _Lothal  
-5 hours later_**

 _Doom stood tall upon the command platform of The Phoenix's bridge. His eyes observing the seas of endless space before him. He knew that the Rebels would come back to Lothal. The Tie Defender Factory was the bait. The 4th fleet was the net, and the rebels were the fish._ "Sir, I'm picking up several Rebel ships in hyperspace." _Doom smirked. His gaze pulled from his thoughts._ "I wondered what would take them so long. Admiral Pellaeon, have the fleet move into standard Imperial blockade formation." _Doom watched Admiral Pellaeon closely as he stood back, his expression clearly explaining what he was going to ask._ "Grand Admiral..."

"Admiral Pellaeon, I wish to analyse the Rebel's fleet coordination, their tactics and strategies. I will not wipe them." _Doom paused, advancing forward._ "For now, we will hold our position. Under no circumstance is any ship allowed to fire upon the Rebels." _Admiral Pellaeon gave a small nod._

 _Upon The Profundity, the Rebel command ship. Admiral Raddus sat in his chair. Sabine standing alongside him._ "Standard imperial blockade formation. But it's the 4th fleet alright. No doubt about that. Let's see if we can't knock this Grand Admiral out of the war." _Raddus nodded, his gaze focused sorely upon The Phoenix._ "You heard General Wren. All ships, converge upon the Imperial blockade and take down the command ship."

 _Doom observed the assault before him. His gaze never leaving the Rebel fleet. His eyes dashing between each ship and fighter, watching how they moved and fought. Every flight pattern, each attack run. He was planning his counterattack with each second that passed. Soon, a cruiser was overwhelmed by the Rebel fighters. Admiral Pellaeon stood, watching as the fleet took a beating. His eyes full of fear and worry that they'd be wiped out._ "Grand Admiral, are we going to fight back?"

 _Doom remained silent. His gaze never leaving the Rebel fighters._ "It is intriguing in the way they fight." _Admiral Pellaeon blinked, his worry growing by the second. Glancing at Doom. His eyes widened._ "Grand Admiral?" _Doom smirked._ "The way they move about, the way they fight. It is so... genuine. They believe they are unpredictable. But I have seen this type of combat before. It but a simple effort to counter."

 _Admiral Pellaeon started to sweat._ "Grand Admiral?" _Doom chuckled lightly._ "They move with such speed and grace. Talented pilots fly these fighters. I suspect many of them were once our own. But the way they cover their cruisers and capital ship. I suspect those are few in number."

 _Admiral Pellaeon dropped his shoulders._ "Grand Admiral, are we going to fight back?" _Doom turned quickly on his heel. He eyes darting towards Admiral Pellaeon._ "I have seen enough Admiral Pellaeon. Get me a Tie Defender. I shall deal with these Rebels myself." _Admiral Pellaeon widen his eyes, unsure how to proceed with the fleet being able to cut them down to shreds in seconds._ "But Grand Admiral" _Doom narrowed his eyes, his gaze hardening. Admiral Pellaeon gulped in defeat. He knew better then to challenge his commanding officer. Especially one of such alien origin and age._ "Get the Grand Admiral a Tie Defender at once." _An officer was quick to reply._ "Yes Admiral"

 _Sabine watched the battle unfold from the bridge of The Profundity. Admiral Raddus watching alongside her. Raddus took note of the Empire's lack of retaliation._ "The 4th fleet doesn't seem to fight back. Why?" _Sabine shrugged her shoulders. She too, was contemplating why they wouldn't fight back. Many different reasons coming to mind. Were they stalling for time, or was this Grand Admiral Doom studying them._ "There could be any number of reasons Admiral. But I suspect it has..." _Sabine found herself interrupted by the sensor station._ "Admiral, we have an incoming fighter." _Raddus quickly turned to face the station. His gaze narrowing._ "Identification?" _The sensor officer bit his lower lip. Taking a deep breath as he spoke._ "Tie Defender sir. Moving at attack speed."

 _Sabine bit her lip._ "We'll need to deal with this fast. Or the Ghost will never get off ground." _Raddus nodded in agreement._ "All fighters, converge upon that Tie Defender. Captain Syndulla, how much time does your team need?" _The two waited for a few seconds. Watching as their fighters began to engage the lone Tie Defender._

"We're going to need five more minutes. But we'll attempt to speed up the process." _Raddus nodded. His gaze watching as Pink squadron was torn to shreds._ "Understood Captain Syndulla. We'll buy you as much time as we can. All ships, form a defensive blockade around The Profundity. Do not let that fighter close to us." _The captains were quick to acknowledge his orders. The Mon Cala capital ship was soon surrounded by several Rebel cruisers, corvettes and frigates._

 _Doom flew the Tie Defender quickly. Moving at attack speed. Doom had been informed of what the Tie Defender could do. And now, he wanted to see what damage it could do in his hands._

 _Doom rapidly closed the distance between the rebel fleet and the Imperial Blockade. Speeding forward. Doom narrowed his gaze as the rebel fighters were to fired upon him. Doom quickly spun to the side, firing the heavy laser cannons upon the incoming fighters. Shredding the man fighters thrown at him._

 _Taking many down as he sped by. Doom was coming up on the first Rebel Corvette fast. Doom smiled as he looked through the armament of the fighter. 'Missiles and Proton Torpedoes. Let us see how much damage we can cause with these.' Doom let loose a proton torpedo upon the CR 90 corvette. Blowing it's bridge in oblivion. Flying onwards, Doom repeated the process._

 _Raddus and Sabine watched as the fourth CR 90 went up in flames. They knew that it wasn't an ordinary Imperial pilot inside that fighter._ "Captian Syndulla. We can't hold on much longer. Have you set the factory to blow?" _The comm was silent for a few minutes. The air growing tense as a fifth CR 90 was sent up in flames._ "Admiral. How much longer can you hold out?" _Sabine clenched her teeth in fear. Almost all of Red squadron was torn to shreds and a sixth CR 90 was in flames._ "We're taking heavy losses up here Captian Syndulla. Our fleet is being picked off by a lone fighter. We could last around three to five more minutes out here, then we're done for."

"Affirmative Admiral. We'll be done in less then two minutes." _Sabine felt The Profundity shake as a proton torpedo made contact. Grasping the back of Raddus's chair to stable herself, she spoke._ "Admiral, that fighters switched targets to us. We need to fire back or get the hell out of here." _Raddus glanced out the window to see the 4th Fleet moving in._ "All personnel, to escape pods, fighters, keep that Tie Defender occupied. All other ships, prepare to jump to hyperspace. It's been an honour serving you all." _Sabine widen her eyes before running. Behind her, the Tie Defender fired close by. Getting to the door. Sabine quickly glanced back to see Raddus man a battle station. Closing her eyes, she turned and ran._

 _Hera piloted the Ghost rapidly towards the blockade above. The distance closing as they flew fast. Kanan's eyes widening at the sight before them. The Profundity had taken a beating. Several parts of her hull were floating into space. The bridge was relatively intact._ "Admiral Raddus. What's your status?" _A few seconds of tense silence came before Sabine's voice lifted it._ "We need an evac asap. Several Escape pods are your target. Each pod's being picked off. And hurry. I fear my pod's next." _Hera pushed the ship forward. Her gaze never leaving the pods ahead of them._ "Chopper, divert all power you can to shields and engines. We're going to need to go fast."

 _Sabine witnessed another pod go up in flames. The Tie Defender speeding past._ "Come on Hera." _Behind her, several members of the bridge crew had their fingers crossed, each praying that they get out alive. Soon, the pod shook. Sabine glanced out the window, worry filling her. She sighed in relief as she saw the Ghost above them, her worry vanishing quickly._

 _Doom watched. Smiling as the Rebels jumped to hyperspace. Pulling off his assault. Doom began to fly back to his flagship Turning on the comm. He spoke._ "Admiral Pellaeon, ensure the Rebel command ship remains at operational status." _Doom waited for the reply. The voice of Admiral Pellaeon coming back through._ "Sir, should we investigate the navigation controls?" _Doom shook his head._ "Admiral Pellaeon, the Rebels will no doubt have wiped their navigation and fuel records. Clear the ship of any surviving rebels and bring it into lower orbit."

 _Pellaeon was confused. His brown eyes dashing over The Profundity. Biting his lower lip, not knowing what to do. He spoke._ "Sir, what do you plan to do with the ship?" _A short few seconds of silence followed. Pellaeon grew fearful._ "I will study it. I will analyse their logs, their systems and weapons. I will discover the ships weak points..." _Doom paused. Pellaeon carefully let his breaths out slowly. The tense silence of his commanding officer was too much for him._

"And Admiral Pellaeon. I want the rebel commander alive for questioning." _Pellaeon sighed in relief. He didn't get into trouble for questioning his commander officer. After a few minutes of silence. Pellaeon spoke._ "Captian, have a boarding force ready to board. And keep the ship intact. Oh, and bring the Grand Admiral the enemy commander alive." _The captain of The Phoenix gave a small nod before turning on his heel and marching away._

 ** _Yavin IV_**

 _Sabine entered Rebel command. Behind her, the bridge crew members stood. Mon Mothma turned, watching as they came to a stop._ "So..." _She began, pausing to look in each members eyes. In their eyes, she saw fear and sadness._ "What happened out there?" _Sabine took a deep breath and sighed._ "The Imperial fleet deployed a single Tie Defender. It overran our fighters, took out six of our CR 90 corvettes and heavily damaged The Profundity beyond repair."

 _Leia glanced at the crew. Each were saddened by the events of the battle._ "And Admiral Raddus?" _Sabine bit her lower lip._ "He didn't make it." _Mothma closed her eyes._ "Damn. Alright, you lot, go Rest, Sabine, I would like to speak with you." _Sabine gave a small nod. Watching as the bridge crew left the command centre._

"General Tano came up to me earlier. Saying that there's another Jedi out there. A Jedi that could very well help bring this war to an end." _Sabine sighed._ "If he's alive. Ashoka seemed confident that he survived Order 66. I'm not so confident." _Leia glanced down. Mothma soon glanced up._ "Perhaps a name would be a first step." _Sabine wiped a single tear from her left eyelid._ "Ezra, Ezra Bridger."

 _Sabine watched as Mothma widen her eyes. Bitting her lower lip before walking around the holotable._ "Padawn learner Ezra Bridger. You were close to him?" _Sabine nodded. Leia soon walked over._ "Another Jedi, they'll only put a larger target on our back!" _Sabine was quick to face Leia. Her eyes narrowing into a deadly glare._ "Ezra is not just another Jedi. He was a warrior, one who was placed under Jedi Master Obi Wan Kenobi because of his heritage." _Leia stood back. She had done her history. And Mandalorians were well known for acting with violence first._

"Indeed General Organa. Bridger was not just another Jedi. But rare among his order for he was unique." _Sabine allowed her glare to falter and then vanish as she stepped back._ "I'm sorry, but, Jedi who are unique would only paint an even larger target on our back. We already have two Jedi, that's a target on it's own. A third would only bring more trouble. We don't need him." _Sabine stepped forward quickly. Her hands gripping Leia by the collar. Her eyes narrowed, her teeth showing barely. The heavy breathing was radiated with Sabine's anger._

 _After a tense minute of silence. Sabine let Leia go and stood back._ "Sorry General Organa, I just, haven't been the same since Order 66. His 'death' had a large impact on me." _Leia saw the sadness in Sabine's eyes. She could see the anger and hate she held inside. It was radiating off her like fire would upon wood. Leia knew where it was directed. It was directed at the Empire, and her own family._ "I've just held onto so much. I joined this Rebellion to avenge his death. To fight on in his honour. And Leia, you tarnish his honour." _Sabine turned and left._

 _A tense minute of silence left hanging in the air after she departed the room. Leia bit her lower lip._ "What is so important about this Jedi?" _Mothma sighed._ "Ezra was, rare among the Jedi Order. His mother and father, they felt different about Jedi. They were, dispatched as members of the senate during the times of the Galactic Republic." _Leia blinked._

"What world did they represent?" _Mothma sighed._ "Mandalore." _Leia widen her eyes._ "You mean, this Jedi, Ezra, he's Mandalorian!"  
 **_**

 **Admiral Pellaeon makes his appearance here. Having his only appearance in Rebels final. I decided to place him here. He will be somewhat like his legends counterpart due to having little to no information in canon at the moment.**

 **Doom demonstrates his skills as a pilot.**

 **There will be no Death Stars in this universe.**

 **Mandalore will play a large part later on.**

 **More about Doom is revealed.**

 **Sabine lashes out at Leia, many more to come.**


	3. Chapter 2

**_Yavin IV_**

 _Mothma watched as Leia walked back and fourth. Her gaze never leaving the pacing General. The air was tense. Leia had no idea how to process this information. Ezra Bridger, the one that Sabine loved, was Mandalorian and was seemingly alive._ "Uh. What is so wrong with us?" _Mon Mothma sighed. Her gaze falling from Leia to the holotable._ "We underestimate the enemy and those around us. But we have little to no information on this, Grand Admiral Doom, his species or world of origin."

 _Leia bit her lower lip. Her gaze falling upon the holotable. "_ We need to find someone who has this kind of information. Whoever this Doom is. He's already proven to be a formidable foe." _Mothma closed her eyes. "_ Perhaps, perhaps not. But we need to deal with him if we're going to stand a chance."

 ** _Lothal_**

 _Doom stood in his office. The many images of the rebels, their backgrounds, history, and known acts surrounding him. His blue eyes analysing each bit of information. Along the shelfs of his office, stood many different objects. Closest to his desk, sat the helmet of Darth Revan. Close by, the blade that belonged to Darth Malgus stood._

 _Glancing down, Doom narrowed his eyes. His mind drifting back to his people, his empire. How they used fear to full effect. He thought about his brother. How both of them were unique. Closing his eyes, Doom's mind drifted towards his parents. His father, the pervious ruler of his kind. Killed by Jedi, a Mandalorian Jedi._

 _No matter how long he thought, Doom knew why he had joined the Empire. Vengeance, against both the Jedi and Thrawn. Doom felt a tint of anger rise up his spine. 'Mitth'raw'nuruodo. I nearly had you. Now, now any leverage I could've gained against the Chiss is gone. Damn you to the vast fringes of space Mandalorians' Doom shook his head. His eyes opening up wide._

"Admiral Pellaeon" _Pellaeon froze. He should've been use to Doom mentioning him before he'd made himself known._ "Grand Admiral. The Rebels managed to destroy the Tie Defender factory." _Doom's gaze faltered. His sight turning to face Pellaeon._ "I see, and what are your thoughts on the Rebel's tactics and strategies?"

 _Pellaeon bit his lower lip. His brown eyes glancing round the room. On the wall, the skeletal remains of an unknown species rested. Pellaeon knew it wasn't human. The lack of a nose and the way in which the skull was built displayed that. It's teeth were sharp. Nearby, a set of unknown armour rested. It was black in colour. But spiked. Almost organic in design. The shoulder pads appeared to have teeth hanging from them. Next to it, was a organic looking staff. Wood like texture lined the entire staff, one end became scythe like while the other end was like a spear._

 _Pellaeon's gaze soon fell upon the helmet on Doom's desk. Doom sat behind the desk, his gaze never leaving Pellaeon._ "The Rebels are organised, built under strong leadership. But low in numbers." _Doom smirked. His gaze soon lifting to eye the skeletal remains._ "Indeed they do have strong leadership. Yet, it was not the Rebellion that ended Thrawn's life." _Pellaeon blinked, his expression showing his confusion._

"Admiral Pellaeon. I have seen many rebellions before. Many of them against my own people. But they all meet the same fate. Defeat. But the fighter that ended Thrawn's life, was not part of the Rebellion. No, there's a second Rebellion rising, one that if left alone, will grow to threaten the Empire." _Pellaeon eyed the rest of the objects within the office. On a nearby shelf, sat a Sith holocron. The pyramid shaped object glowing brightly. The gold outlines with red casing standing out against the dull grey walls of the room._

 _On a stand nearby, stood a rectangular shaped hilt. A small guard sitting around a small slit gap. Pellaeon blinked, turning his gaze to focus on the skeletal remains. Doom's gaze eyeing the remains closely._ "This race of beings, vast in number, yet, they offer little to no challenge." _Pellaeon blinked._ "Grand Admiral?" _Doom turned, walking forward._ "You wish to know about that race Admiral Pellaeon. Do not fear, in time, you shall discover all there is about what lies beyond the galaxy. What threat slowly advancing towards us. He, was but a scout. Sent to discover how strong my kind are."

 _Pellaeon bit his lower lip. His gaze returning to the helmet on the desk._ "Intriguing, isn't it. Just how many different objects I have managed to gather over my time in the known galaxy. Never the less, they all serve as memory of an old ally or foe." _Pellaeon's breathing slowly sped up. He wasn't sure how to take these words._ "And the rebels?" _Doom smirked._ "Admiral Pellaeon. This new Rebellion, it is of Mandalorian origin. And, I have a sinking feeling of who it's founder is."

 _Pellaeon thought long and hard._ "The Mandalorian girl?" _Doom narrowed his eyes._ "A good guess. But she is but a part of this old Rebellion. No, I suspect this leader is a survivor of The Jedi purge." _Pellaeon blinked. His gaze faltering as he thought long and hard._ "I, I don't understand. It shouldn't be possible for him to survive." _Doom relaxed back into his chair. Bringing up a hologram of Mandalore._ "No, it shouldn't be possible, but his family line has pulled the impossible before. He has defied all expectations. Time and time again, he has beaten he Empire with little to no effort." _Pellaeon opened his mouth to speak. Doom's gaze softened before interrupting him._ "Admiral Pellaeon, take a small force and bring me Sabine Wren. Draw her out. Head to Krownest. Contact the Rebellion, and threaten Clan Wren." _Pellaeon shifted in worry._ "And if she refuses to come?" _Doom's mouth grew into a smirk._ "Mandalorians are known for having strong family ties. She will come, and when she does, you will demand her surrender." _Pellaeon nodded. Turning on his heel, he left._

 _Doom watched before contacting The Devastator. The image of it's Admiral appeared._ "Grand Admiral." _Doom's gaze focused upon him._ "Admiral Piett, I wish to talk to Lord Vader in private" _Piett nodded. Turning round, he left the image. Doom sat, waiting for Vader to appear._

 _The breathing of Vader soon appeared._ "Grand Admiral Doom." _Doom's gaze remained focused upon Vader._ "Lord Vader. I suspect Padawn Bridger has survived Order 66." _Vader's gaze faltered_ "If that is so, then he will lead us to Obi Wan Kenobi." _Doom brought his fist up to his chin. His elbows resting upon the desk._ "You seem to believe that he died?" _Vader's gaze remained focused on Doom._ "He would not have survived the purge. No padawn would have." _Doom's smirk widen._ "Yet the padawn learner of Jedi master Depa Billaba lives on. No, Ezra Bridger's family has done the impossible before. His ancestor was believe dead 4000 years ago. Yet that wasn't the case."

 _Vader remained silent. The silence becoming tense._ "Then draw him out, bring him to me." _Doom's gaze hardened._ "I will bring him to you, when his purpose to me has been... exhausted." _Vader's gaze remained hard._ "If you fail to obey my orders. You will feel the power of the Darkside." _Doom's left eyebrow raised in amusement._ "No matter how many times you use that threat upon me. It will never work. I have seen the Darksides full power once before. And you are nowhere near as powerful as the Sith of the old." _Vader cut the transmission. Doom smirked. His eyes landing upon the helmet of Revan. 'My old friend, you always were unique.'  
_ **_**

 **More hints at Doom's past. His race has been hinted at. And more amusement at the threats Vader gives him.**

 **Hint's at an extra galactic threat. Legend fans will most likely get a few hints at what it is.**

 **Doom notes that he's seen many different rebellions before. Drawing on as to why he saw their tactics last chapter being so genuine. He also hints at how strong his kind are to have dealt with these mentioned rebellions**

 **Hints as to why Doom was somewhat angry at this Mandalorian. He also makes hints of some sort of rivalry or war with the Chiss.**

 **Doom's office is full of objects or artefacts from before the Galactic Republic  
-Darth Malgus's Lightsaber  
-Revan's Helmet  
-A Sith holocron  
-The invaders bones  
-The invaders armour  
-The invaders weapon  
-The hilt of a Lightsaber**

 **Doom makes hints at Ezra's origins**

 **Doom makes mention of the Old Republic era**

 **Hints at Doom knowing who Vader is a given. The fact that when he talks with Imperial officers, he mentions the Jedi Purge, where as when he was with Vader, he mentions it as Order 66.**

 **Evidence to support that Doom is force sensitive is provided in that he acknowledged Pellaeon's presence before he said anything.**

 **Hints that Pellaeon knew Ezra in person are given.**


	4. Chapter 3

**_Yavin IV_**

 _Sabine sighed. She had taken a seat atop the great temple of the Massassi people. She had done her research to know what it's purpose was. The temple was built to worship the Sith Lord Naga Sadow over 4000 years ago. Gazing out over the lush green jungles. Sabine's mind drifted away to the last time she saw Ezra._

 _Her thoughts continued on, thinking long and hard. Her comm soon trailed her attention away. Lifting the comm. Sabine sighed._ "Spectre 5 here" _Sabine waited for the reply._ "Sabine, you might want to come to the command centre at once." _Sabine's gaze faltered, her brown eyes falling down. Shaking her head. Sabine slowly climbed down the temple._

 _Entering the command centre. Sabine observed the others, each seemed somewhat worried. Her gaze soon fell upon the image of an Imperial Officer._ "Sabine Wren, just the Mandalorian I was looking for." _Sabine's gaze soon turned into a hated glare._ "Admiral Pellaeon. What do you want?" _Pellaeon kept his eyes focused upon Sabine. His body remained straight._

"I require you immediate surrender to Imperial custody." _Sabine's gaze faltered for a split second. Shortly returning to it's hatred fill glared afterwards._ "I won't hand myself over." _Pellaeon remained calm. His eyes dashing to the others in the room._ "Not even if your own family is at risk." _Sabine hissed._ "You wouldn't dare."

 _Pellaeon lifted his gaze slightly. His eyes meeting Sabines._ "Oh, you remember what happened to Naboo don't you?" _Sabine's glare vanished. Her eyes widening slightly._ "You wouldn't want that upon your family. How would your Jedi friend think, that you cast shame upon your people by becoming a coward and leaving your family to die." _Sabine's fists started to shake in anger._ "You will come to Krownest at once, or your clan will die."

 _The hologram vanished in an instant. The room becoming tense. Sabine's gaze never leaving the holotable. After what seemed like hours, Hera spoke._ "Sabine, what do you plan to do?" _Sabine bit her lower lip before closing her eyes. Many different feelings rushed through her mind at once. Anger, pain, sadness, fear._

 _Sabine let out a deep breath._ "I have to hand myself over. I can't let my family die because I joined the Rebellion." _Sabine turned and started to leave._ "Get an A-wing prepped for me." _Mothma nodded. Sabine then left._

 _From the shadows, a rusty red droid stood. Silently listening to every word spoken. the orange eyes glowing dim as he processed the information. Stepping away, the droid walked off. Sneaking out into the jungle surrounding till he came to a clearing. Advancing forward, the droid entered the ramp of a Kom'rk fighter. Launching shortly after Sabine._

 ** _Krownest_**

 _Pellaeon stood upon The Duchess' bridge. His eyes watching as he waited for Sabine to arrive. Behind him, cuffed and guarded by two Death Troopers. Was Ursa Wren._ "She'll never come." _Pellaeon turned on his heel, approaching Ursa steadily._ "On the contrary. My commanding officer's confident that by calling her a coward, she'll come." _Ursa narrowed her eyes._ "Ori'buyce, kih'kovid." _Pellaeon shook his head._

"Sir, rebel fighter dropping out of hyperspace." _Pellaeon quickly turned, his eyes darting to the sea of space._ "Alright Admiral Pellaeon, I'm here, now let my family go." _Pellaeon sighed._ "We will talk once you are aboard."

 _Sabine was escorted to the bridge. Her eyes darting towards Pellaeon as she entered._ "Ke nu'jurkadir sha Mando'ade" _Pellaeon stood forward._ "The Grand Admiral is going to have fun drawing out your Jedi lover." _Sabine's gaze narrowed. Her eyes displaying her anger._ "Captain, prepare to jump to Lothal." _The captain nodded. Pellaeon walked forward, his eyes observing Sabine before he turned to face Ursa._ "Her use has served it's purpose. Kill her."

 _Ursa widen her eyes. Sabine's gaze faltered._ "Statement: My master would be displeased with your current actions." _All eyes darted towards the rusty red droid. His orange eyes now glowing brightly. Pellaeon blinked._ "A Battle Droid?" _The droid grabbed his carbine rifle._ "Observation: Meatbag has never met an assassin droid before. Conclusion: Meatbag is still young." _Pellaeon narrowed his eyes._ "New target, kill that droid."

 _The droid fired a round into the Death Trooper holding Sabine._ "Statement: I shall free these two Mandalorians for my master. You shall deliver a message." _Pellaeon rolled his fists up in anger._ "Destroy him" _The two Death Troopers holding Ursa quickly turned, moving in fast. The droid glanced to both of them before leaping to the side and throwing a bomb at one. The explosion engulfing the target. The droid then turned his carbine towards the remaining Death Trooper and fired._

 _Pellaeon watched before he went for his blaster. The droid soon spoke._ "Statement: Your current course of action is not recommended." _The droid quickly fired his carbine, removing the blaster from Pellaeon's hands. Sabine and Ursa were quick to run. The droid coming stopping to remove their cuffs and hand them their weapons._ "Who are you?" _The droid glanced at Sabine._ "Statement: My name does not matter."

 _Arriving in the hangar. The droid was quick to fire upon the Stormtroopers guarding the two ships. Running over. The droid then spoke._ "Statement: Master wishes to see Ursa Wren." _Sabine sighed, entering her A-wing and leaving. Unaware of the tracker located within the cockpit._

 ** _Lothal_**  
 ** _-3 hours later_**

 _Doom sat in his office. Pellaeon standing opposite him. Fear was radiating of him like fire. Doom soon chuckled._ "Of course that droid would serve the Jedi. Never the less. I now have a lovely location on where the Rebel base is." _Pellaeon bit his lower lip._ "Grand Admiral, the tracker was lost on Phindar" _Doom smiled._ "Precisely" _Pellaeon blinked. His mind attempting to figure out what Doom was planning._

"So, the base if on Phindar?" _Doom shook his head._ "No, that would be too easy. The Rebels are smarter then we give them credit for. Phindar is too remote and far from being able to commit hit and run attacks on Imperial transports along the hyperspace lanes. No, the base would be in close proximity to one. And judging by the direction of the tracker. It was headed towards a star system located along the Gordian Reach. The Yavin system."

 _Pellaeon widen his eyes._ "But, which world?" _Doom smirked._ "I did my research on these worlds. But have also visited them myself. Yavin 8 is a cold and arid moon. Where every now and then, the snow and tundra would melt. Resulting in oceans. A weather system not suited for a full time base. Yavin 13 is a hot and arid climate. Mostly rocks and deserts with the cacti forests. A glassy plains and a shallow ocean. No place to hid a rebel base as equipment would often overheat from the climate. But Yavin IV, that moon holds the keys to housing Rebel base. The jungles and Massassi temples offering plenty of cover for them to operate." _Pellaeon's gaze shifted towards the helmet of Revan._

"Should I prep the fleet to leave then?" _Doom's gaze rose. The image of Yavin IV remaining still._ "No." _Pellaeon stood back in confusion._ "No?" _Doom stood tall._ "I wish to continue to study their tactics and strategies. And with Yavin located along the Gordian Reach. These select worlds will be the staging points of our observation. Garel, Lothal, Vorzyd, Phindar, Gala, Junction, Toprawa, Ord Radama, Elom and Thule. Admiral Pellaeon, I want a fleet stationed at each of these systems. Monitoring and recording all Rebel tactics and strategies. They are not to engage but remain passive."

 _Pellaeon saluted and left the office. Doom soon turned towards the map._ "Rebels, my handy work is only but partway done. You will notice the sudden change. Imperial forces increasing in a circle around the Yavin System. Encircling you in a web of warships, ready to squeeze you into submission. I will be the last thing you recognise, the one who you call out to for mercy before your lives are ended."  
 **_**

 **A nice look into Doom's leadership style.**

 **Doom states what he told Tarkin, Pryce and Vader he was going to do when he discovers the Rebel base in the prologue.**

 **Pellaeon get his first meeting with a droid who some Old Republic people will recognise from his speech pattern.**

 **Doom's vast knowledge of Yavin is more evidence of how much he's traveled the galaxy.**

 **History lesson about Yavin IV from legends.**

 **Hints that Pellaeon and Sabine have met in the past. Somewhat like how it was hinted that Pellaeon knew Ezra last chapter.**

 **Mando'a translations**

 **Ori'buyce, kih'kovid- All helmet, no head-Insult for someone with an overdeveloped sense of authority. In this case, Ursa sees Pellaeon as having an overdeveloped sense of authority that isn't true. Making this all more insulting.**

 **Ke nu'jurkadir sha Mando'ade-Don't mess with Mandalorians.**


	5. Chapter 4

**_Elom_**

 _Admiral Konstantine stood upon The Relentless. His flagship hovering in high orbit above the mining world. Watching his fleet, Konstantine's blue eyes gazed out over the surrounding area._

 _His orders were clear, do not engage any Rebel attacks against his forces, but observe and record their tactics and strategies used in the battle. Standing tall, Konstantine observed the various transports moving in and out of the system._

"Admiral, we're detecting several Rebel craft coming out of hyperspace." _Konstantine blinked. His eyes sweeping the space within his view._ "Have the fleet on full alert." _He ordered. His posture remaining tall and prideful._

"Yes Admiral." _From the distance. Several Rebel craft, including a stolen Quasar Fire class cruiser-carrier dropped from hyperspace. The rebel feet was joined shortly by the Ghost._ "Move the fleet into attack formation."

 _The captain of The Relentless blinked. Taking a step forward, he spoke._ "But sir, Grand Admiral Doom ordered us to observe them, not to engage." _Konstantine's eyes remained focused on the Rebel command ship. A fire flicking in his eyes, burning with pride growing brightly._

"I don't care what that alien orders. I will not be denied the glory of taking out these Rebels." _The captain stiffened, before nodding._ "Yes Admiral."

 _Konstantine smirked as a Rebel ship was downed. The continued bombardment of his forces pushing the Rebels back. Watching in satisfaction. Konstantine smiled._

 _Seconds later, The Duchess dropped from Hyperspace._ "Sir, you have a call from Admiral Pellaeon." _Konstantine gazed upon the Imperial two class Star Destroyer. A hologram flicking to life before him. Pellaeon's eyes narrowed. His expression showing disappointment._

"Admiral Konstantine. Grand Admiral Doom requests your presence upon The Phoenix at once." _Konstantine nodded. The hologram vanishing in seconds._ "Captain, set course for Lothal at once and prep my shuttle for departure."

 ** _Lothal_**

 _Konstantine followed two Shadow Troopers. Walking down the hallway that lead to Doom's office. To a room nearby, Doom fought against four droids of unknown design._

 _His uniform was gone. His upper torso was bare. The many muscles he had showing. A six pack could be seen as his right hand caught hold of a droids hand and delivered a kick to it's head with his left foot. Stepping back, Doom turned fast, blocking an incoming punch before bending down quickly and swiping the droids legs out from under it._

 _Moving rapidly, Doom quickly positioned his body into an unknown form. His arms held before him, ready to strike upon the droids. Charging forward, Doom brought his left fist up, punching a droid upon the head. His body showed no motions of feeling the pain as he grabbed and flipped a droid over his head. Standing tall, Doom noticed Konstantine._ "Override code: Galea"

 _The droids were quick to shutdown. Doom watched as the door closed. Konstantine blinked before he was escorted into the office. Gazing round, Konstantine noticed the many objects lining the room. His gaze soon fell upon a Mandalorian helmet. Resting near the square lightsaber blade, It was an ancient helmet, but kept up to date with many Mandalorian designs._

"The Helmet of Mand'alor. Obtained from my collection of items from a secret vault of mine. A unique item to remind me of an old comrade turned foe." _Konstantine blinked, his gaze soon turning to face Doom._

"Now, your performance at Elom was wasteful." _Konstantine blinked._ "You say that, you let your forces get attacked, I prevented the Rebels from obtaining or freeing any of the slaves upon the world." _Konstantine said with a smile of pride. Doom narrowed his gaze._

"You disobeyed a direct order from your superior officer. You ignored the command structure, showed disrespect for your comrades and shamed yourself before your crew." _Doom scolded. His posture towering over Konstantine._ "And, you have little to no tactical or strategic knowledge. You left Thrawn to die, you abandoned a superior officer in the face of battle."

"And I'd do it again if it meant I lived to serve another day." _Doom stood before the image of the orange symbols._ "If you had done that within my kinds navy. You'd be killed for treachery and for running from a battle. Lucky for you that you are not, among my kind. Guards, leave us." _The two Shadow Troopers turned and left. The door closing behind them._

"Now, I'm going to make myself clear. I've seen your kind of people before. And they are insults to the very Empire. If you fail to obey a direct order from me or another of your superior officer, I will end your family before your eyes, they will pay for your mistakes and idiotic behaviour. Do I make myself clear?" _Konstantine gulped. Doom had just threatened his family. Konstantine could hardly do anything. He had been backed into a corner that he couldn't escape from._

 _Slowly shaking, Konstantine nodded._ "Yes Grand Admiral." _Doom soon stood back._ "Now, return to your post at Elom, and never engage the rebels again. Let us hope you have not thrown a hinge into my plans." _Konstantine was quick to leave. His mind racing with many thoughts. He would have to do well to keep his pride in check, least his family pay the price._

 ** _Yavin IV_**

 _Sabine sighed, listening to the message form Fulcrum over and over again._ "It's hard to believe that he came out from that meeting with Doom different. I wonder what happened within?" _Sabine said, hers eyes full of curiosity. Kanan shrugged his shoulders._ "Whatever it was, it made Konstantine fearful. And his pride is often what has him disobey orders. So what was it that caused him to become so scared?"

 _Sabine sighed. Her eyes darting towards the holotable._ "I'm finding it odd, every system we've travelled to, the Imperial forces have refused to fight back and aid the local Imperial forces. Somethings not right." _Mon Mothma nodded._ "Indeed General Wren. What is the Empire planning?" _Sabine thought long and hard for the next two minutes. Her mind retracing the battle that lost their only capital ship._ "Back at Lothal, the Fourth Fleet never engaged us. It remained out of the battle. I think their observing us. Learning our moves."

 _A new voice soon spoke, rusty red droid entering the light._ "Statement: Imperial forces have start to enter these systems with heavy forces." _The droid was quick to pull up select systems. The rebels watched before eyeing the droid._ "And how can we trust you?" _The droid stood back, his orange eyes glowing as he observed each of the rebels._

"You can trust him Sabine, because he's my droid." _Sabine's eyes widen in shock. The voice she heard, she hadn't heard for 18 years. Turning fast, Sabine rushed forward, leaping into a hug with the new comer. "Ok, I can understand your excitement at seeing me after 18 years. But still, yikes." Sabine released the newcomer and punched him in the shoulder._ "Never scare me like that again."

 _The newcomer chuckled._ "I'll try, but I won't grantee it won't happen." _Sabine sighed._ "You still have that rash side Ez" _The newcomer walked into the light._ "Ahsoka Tano, Senator Mon Mothma, it is nice to see you again."

"Likewise Padawn Bridger" _Ezra smiled._ "Padawn is old I'm afraid." _Ahsoka blinked._ "Old, what do you mean?" _Ezra chuckled._ "A day before coming to Mandalore, I completed my training under Master Kenobi. I was quickly knighted and given command of a small portion of Kenobi's fleet which came with me to Mandalore." _Kanan slowly breathed._

"Well, care to explain how you found us?"  
 **_**

 **History lesson time: Elom was a world that the Empire wouldn't leave. It's mining potential making it a prime world to hold. It makes sense for the Rebellion to attempt and free it from the Empire.**

 **Doom's combat fighting references Thrawn in Rebels.**

 **Konstantine attempts to cover up his own goals but fails as he's backed into a corner.**

 **Ezra's first appearance in the story after being mentioned many times and hinted that he's alive. Along with the many facts that Doom has provided about his past family.**

 **Doom reveals he has a secret vault of artefacts and objects but doesn't reveal where it's located.**

 **Fulcrum gets his or her first mentioned in to the book.**

 **Like how Thrawn's override code was someone who worked alongside him. Doom's is similar in many ways. But varies in another.**

 **Doom's office now includes the helmet of the Mand'alor. Helping to set up a future confrontation between him and a Mandalorian.**

 **Konstantine is put in place by Doom. Showing Doom's ruthless leadership tactics by forcing those under his command to obey, least those close to them pay the price.**


	6. Chapter 5

**_Yavin IV_**

 _The room was quiet. A tense silence passing by. Ezra stood, his gaze never falling from those around him. His blue eyes watching everyone closely. His droid stood nearby. Carbine within reach, ready for use if things got ugly._

"How did I find you?" _Ezra asked at last, repeating Kanan's question. Blue eyes flashing brightly as he smiled._ "My droid tracked you guys back here after you left Teth." _Eyes slowly recognised that I'd been to Teth before._ "The Kom'rk, that was you." _Ezra gave a small nod in confirmation to Hera's realisation._

"And how long have you been watching over us?" _Leia asked, her eyes showing mistrust and expression displaying hate. Ezra raised his left eyebrow towards Leia._ "General Organa, I have not been watching over you, but rather, my droid has. I've had other matters to attend to in this time." _Leia narrowed her eyes, looking deep into Ezra's._

 _A tense stare occurred between the two. Leia never allowing her gaze to falter._ "Regardless, we don't want you here." _Ezra chuckled and motioned for his droid to walk over._ "HK, if you'd be so kind as to replay something for General Organa." _The Droid, revealed to be a member of the HK droid line nodded._ "Of course master."

 _HK played a small voice feed from earlier. Ezra remained silent as the others listened to it._ "So, 'we don't want you here' should be 'I don't want you here' General Organa." _Leia's right hand formed a fist. Ezra kept his gaze upon her._ "Ne shab'rud'ni General Organa, and that's final." _Sabine smirked. Leia blinked._ "What did he just say to me?"

 _Sabine's right hand found its way into Ezra left. Grasping it, Sabine's smirk turned into a smile._ "He said, Don't mess with me General organa. A strong warning from a Mandalorian that is most likely to be followed up with violence." _Ezra nodded, his gaze moving from Leia to senator Mon Mothma._ "As for your issues with the increased imperial presence in these sectors. The Empire is holding down them down."

 _Ahsoka thought, biting her lower lip as she looked at the select systems._ "All these sectors are close to the Yavin system. You think the Empire knows we're here?" _Hera blinked, Zeb looked at the worlds._ "It'd make sense, but if they knew we were here. Why haven't they attacked yet?" _Ezra looked over the sectors. His eyes observing the planets._ "No, that's not possible. He can't have found the location out unless..."

 _Sabine glanced at Ezra, his eyes wide in realisation of something._ "General Wren, you mentioned ditching a tracker above Phindar?" _Sabine gave a nod, confirming what Ezra was thinking._ "Grand Admiral Doom followed the trajectory of your direction from the tracker. Then most likely looked up on the Imperial transports we hit." _Ezra nods in agreement with Hera._ "Meaning that he's locked us down to a system that's too remote for the Empire's notice, but close enough to a hyperspace lane to make these hit and run attacks." _Explained Ezra, his voice full of worry._

"If that's the case, then he's attempting to squeeze us in, trapping us in a circle of fleets that we can't escape from. But there are three potential worlds within this system that can house life." _HK soon walked forward._ "Statement: Doom is known for his tactical and strategic mind. But also for his knowledge of the galaxy. Doom has travelled here once before when gaining knowledge on the Sith."

 _Ezra bit his lower lip._ "Meaning he knows we're on Yavin IV right now but hasn't rushed in to finish job." _Hera widen her eyes, as did Mon Mothma. Leia then spoke._ "What proof do we have that he knows we're here?" _Ezra shook his head._ "I don't see you dong much except complain General Organa. Your father would be deeply upset at how you're treating me right now." _Leia narrowed he eyes._

"Don't speak of my father you filth." _Ezra was quick to hold Sabine still._ "It's not worth it Sabine, she's not worth crap. If she refuses to believe that Doom knows were here and insult me, then let her. The truth will set in eventually. And she will realise that I've been right all along." _Sabine calmed down, allowing Ezra to release his hold on her._ "But Leia, when you do eventually say the wrong insult, I will separate your head from you neck, And I promise that your father will know why I did it."

 _Leia rolled her eyes._ "Whatever coward." _The room quickly fell into a deep, tense silence. Ezra's heavy breathing slowly rising as he walked around. All around the room. Every was thinking the same thing. 'She's crossed the line'_

 _Ezra stopped before Leia, his body standing a few inches above her._ "Call me that again Leia." _Leia narrowed her eyes._ "I'm not afraid of you pretender. You're just a coward who hides behi…" _Leia was cut off by a strong grip around her neck. Ezra looked deep into her eyes. The blue staring right into her soul._ "You dare insult me. You call me the most insulting thing in Mandalorian history. And expect to get away with it. But you're lucky to have friends. So I'm going to warn you once. Call me or any other Mandalorian a coward again. And you'll find yourself becoming one with the force."

 _The room was silent. Ezra lowered Leia to the ground. Walking back round to Sabine. All eyes remaining on Leia._ "Leia. We're speaking afterwards with your father." _Mon Mothma said. Her eyes blazing with fury. HK stood by, his eyes watching, waiting to strike if ordered. Ezra soon sighed._ "Well, I'll be heading out to catch up with Sabine." _Sabine smiled before someone rushed in. His eyes filled with fear._ "Senator, the Empire's here." _Leia widen her eyes._ "Told you so!" _Ezra said, his remark directed at Leia._

 _Above Yavin IV, the Fourth Fleet hovered smoothly. The Rebel fleet opposite them._

 _Among the Fourth Fleet, were 15 Imperial two class Star Destroyers, 10 Imperial one class Star Destroyers, 16 Gladiator class Star Destroyers, 8 Interdictor class Star Destroyers, 13 Victory one class Star Destroyers, 15 Victor two class Star Destroyers, 16 Arquitens class Command Ships, 5 Secutor class Star Destroyers, 3 Tector class Star Destroyers and 13 Raider class Corvettes.  
_ **_**

 **Things heat up as Ezra and Leia come to blows. Doom has arrived and the full amount of forces in his fleet is revealed. Considering that he was stationed at Byss. A world important to the Emperor in legends. Byss was the secret throne world of the Emperor. His imperial citadel was located there and his secret supply of clone bodies as well. It was also corrupted by the Emperors darkside energies. Giving a sense just how much of a threat Doom is if he was stationed there for most of his time.**

 **Leia calls Ezra a coward. Which to Mandalorian. Is the most insulting thing you could be called.**

 **Gladiator's are hangar type ships, design to carry fighters into battle. The Secutor shared a similar purpose. A Tector or was an Imperial Star Destroyer that had it's hangar removed. Instead adding extra armour plating. The Raider Corvettes were somewhat scout ships. Inferno Squad's command ship was a Raider Corvette. Interdictor Star Destroyers here are taken from their cannon view. Where they are smaller then a Star Destroyer, being around the size of a frigate or cruiser. In legends, they are Imperial Star Destroyers with large gravity well generators.**

 **The droid is HK 47 if the evidence provided wasn't enough. His name was based upon the real world weapon AK 47. As HK is an assassin droid and killing machine.**

 **Ezra knows Bail Organa. Which shouldn't be surprising considering he knowns Mon Mothma. Thus he, it hints that he might know that Anakin is Leia's real father.**

 **Now, I want to clear some things up with doom. In the prologue. Doom displays 6 primary hints that he is a dangerous foe. First up, is that he is followed by Shadowtroopers who are elite Stormtroopers. Second. Is when Vader threatens Doom with the power of the darkside. With Doom simply pushing I aside, showing that he isn't afraid. But he also stated that he had seen the power before. Next, is when he tells the thee that he had been sent by the Emperor himself. With 3 points down. The remaining three soon come into play. When Doom explains his plans for Naboo. He shows that he has no care for the innocent lives that would be lost in the orbital bombardment. Showing that he has a vast knowledge of ruling through fear. Next is when Vader felt a small shiver go down his spine. Few are able to do that. And while small, it shows that Doom is powerful. Lastly. Is Doom's statement that he had lived through many things from the Old Republic era. Just with that, he has shown that he is dangerous.**

 **Also in the first chapter. Is the word Astros. Which in Doom's native language, means something similar to architect. But does not have a basic translation.**


	7. Chapter 6

**_Yavin IV_**

 _Ezra observed the 4th Fleets formation. The carriers were lined up behind the Doom's Star Destroyers. An eleventh Imperial one class Star Destroyer had joined the fleet. The Relentless hovered close to Doom's flagship._

 _Surrounding the Imperial one and two class Star Destroyers were the Raider Corvettes and Arquitens class Command Ships. Hovering ahead of them, the Victory one and two class Star Destroyers rested. Hovering by the carriers, the three Tector class Star Destroyers waited. Each waiting by the Secutor and Gladiator Class Star Destroyers. Further back, the Interdictor class Star Destroyers hovered. Keeping their distance._

 _Ezra's gaze faltered as he sighed._ "The fleet formation's going to be tough to crack open. He's placed his forces well, ensuring that each ship is able to support another." _HK eyed the fleet formation._ "Statement: Doom's fleet formation matches the formation he used to defend the _Star Forge_ 4000 years ago." _Ezra blinked, his eyes moving as he swept across th ships._ "Doom's Flagship is heavily guarded, _The Duchess_ , _The Relentless_ , And several smaller ships guard it. _The Phoenix_ won't be easy to take down."

 _The image flickered slightly before Doom's shape took it's place._ "What do you want Doom?" _Doom smirked, his gaze falling upon Ezra._ "Ah, Ezra Bridger, my, I wondered when you'd reveal yourself to the galaxy again." _Ezra narrowed his eyes._ "You won't win." _Doom stood tall._ "On the contrary, I have your forces hopelessly outmatched."

 _Hera's gaze shifted, her mind thinking._ "We will escape your forces Grand Admiral, and when we do. You'll discover your mistake." _Doom smirks._ "Captian Hera Syndulla, daughter of Charm Syndulla and rebel insurgent. I thought you'd be more." _Doom paused, allowing a smirk to form._ "Open minded"

 _Hera's gaze faltered, her eyes blinking._ "HK 47, still active after al these years. My, your creator would be proud." _HK kept his gaze upon Doom._ "Statement: You are unable to talk about my creator." _Doom shook his head._ "Truly a shame. He, along with his comrades, died an honourable death."

 _Mon Mothma allowed her gaze to fall upon Doom's._ "We will not surrender Grand Admiral." _Doom turned slightly._ "I do not need your surrender. My orders were clear from the Emperor. I am to wipe you all out in an instance. But, I am unable to do that while I have important assets upon the surface."

 _Everyone blinked, all eyes shifting upon HK and Ezra._ "What, I don't trust him, why would I work for the Empire?" _Doom chuckled._ "Not yet." _Ezra narrowed his eyes, his gaze never falling from Doom's._ "What is it you really want?" _Doom allowed his gaze to shift. His eyes weeping over Ezra, Sabine and HK 47._ "I want Sabine Wren, Ezra Bridger and HK 47's unconditional surrender at once." _Ezra kept his eyes focused. Pointing a figure to the HK 47 in secret, HK walked off._

"I will see you shortly, but as of now. Any moves against me, will end in utter death raining down upon you all. I do not wish to destroy such important history in the galaxy. The Massassi temple built to worship Naga Sadow. Important in Sith history, yet you taint the ancient temple with your vial rebellion." _All eyes kept their focus upon Doom._

"You have three hours to make your decision. Failure to come to one, will result in your immediate deaths." _The image vanished, the image of the fleet taking place once more. All eyes remained upon the holotable. A tense silence taking over._ "Ezra, what is HK doing?" _Ezra smirked._ "I think it best you don't know. For now, we need to plan how to deal with Doom's fleet."

 _Doom stood, his gaze sweeping across the rebel fleet. Admiral Pellaeon stood his ground, waiting for their orders._ "Three hours Grand Admiral?" _Pellaeon asked, his expression showing his confusion. Doom's gaze failed to falter, his arms behind his back, watching as the rebel fleet mobilised._ "I am expecting them to put up a fight Admiral Pellaeon." _Pellaeon bit his lower lip, his brown eyes darting towards Doom and the fleet._

"But, we have the numbers, we should crush while they're getting ready." _Doom's gaze shifted towards Pellaeon._ "Admiral Pellaeon, my people have a strict code of honour. It wouldn't be sporting to wipe them out. For the code of honour demands that the enemy go out in the glory of battle. And I do not wish to betray that code." _Pellaeon stepped back, Doom's gaze harden. Pellaeon gave a small nod._

"Sir, _The Relentless_ is moving into attack range." _Doom's eyes glanced out to see The Relentless was indeed moving._ "Admiral Konstantine, return to your assigned location at once." _Doom waited, Konstantine soon replied._ "No, I will not wait for them to escape. We have the advantage." _Doom sighed._ "You are putting your crew at risk Admiral."

 _Konstantine laughed._ "They are tools of the Empire, nothing more, nothing less. And you, I will not take orders from alien filth such as yourself." _Doom's eyes narrowed. Cutting the call, he glanced out the window._ "All batteries, lock onto _The Relentless_. And blow that disobedient neish out of existence." _Pellaeon blinked, his face widening into one of horror._ "You want us to fire upon an Imperial vessel?" _Doom's gaze shifted._ "Indeed I do. I'm sure you would understand. But he has just insulted me. And insulting a Yul is a fatal mistake. He has just insured that his crew and his life are thrown away."

 _Konstantine smiled as The Relentless moved forward._ "Admiral, _The Phoenix_ is lining it's weapon batteries upon us." _Konstantine's smile vanished._ "Is he insane." _A image of Doom soon appeared before him. His eyes narrowed into a deadly gaze._ "Admiral Konstantine. Insulting me has now lead to your life and those of your crew to be forfeited. I hope you enjoy your time in hell, neish." _The image faded as The Relentless rocked. Konstantine stepped to the side._

 _Doom watched as The Phoenix's weapon batteries tore into The Relentless. His smirk never vanishing._

"Senator, _The Phoenix's_ weapon batteries have just fired upon _The Relentless_." _The room was silent. Everyone was thinking._ "What could've caused Doom to do that to a fellow Imperial ship." _HK 47 stepped forward,_ "Doom's race are a very honour strict kind. But they don't take kindly to insults. Many found that out the hard way." _Everyone widen their eyes in realisation._ "Admiral Konstantine insulted Doom and is now paying for it with his life. But also that of the crew."

 _Above, The Relentless split in two. The capital ship going up in flames as Doom watched. He was satisfied._ "Sir, Ships entering the system."

"Senator, we have ships entering the system behind out fleet." _Ezra smirked._ "They got the message. Now we have a fighting chance."

 _Behind the Rebel fleet. Five Keldabe class Battleships, eleven Crusader class Corvettes, six Venator class Star Destroyers, several Kom'rk class fighters and 7 Kandosii type Dreadnoughts hovered. Each ready for battle._ **  
_**

 **Doom's species is revealed to be Yul. More about coming later. But he gives a hint as to their nature. Similar in a way to Mandalorians.**

 **Doom reveals that he doesn't tolerate failure, Konstantine's pride got the better of him and his crew suffered for it.**

 **It is revealed that Doom participated if defending the Star Forge with Revan's Sith Empire. This coming from my playthrough of the Old Republic Game where I had Revan be all Sith.**

 **It is hinted that Doom might've been the one who ended Revan's life, but it is unknown if he did.**

 **Mandalorian warships appear. Hinting at what Ezra's been doing the past 18 years.**

 **Kandosii type Dreadnoughts are more so capital ships then an actual dreadnaught.**

 **Keldabe class battleships are Mandalorian capital ships named after Mandalore's capital city, Keldabe.**

 **The Crusader class Corvette is a Mandalorian Corvette, and was similar in appearance to the Kandosii dreadnaught.**

 **Neish is a Yul insult, translating roughly to insulating cowardly bitch. A very insulting word with Yul language.**


	8. Chapter 7

**_Yavin IV_**

 _Ezra smirked as four new figures lit up around the holotable._ "Mother, father, Ursa, Fenn. You arrived just on time." _Fenn smirked._ "Well, we've got to defend a unique warrior." _Ezra gives a small nod, his gaze falling upon the Imperial fleet._ "We need to evacuate the base. Senator Mothma, can your men do that while we hold the Empire back?" _Mon Mothma looks across the holotable._ "We can." _She replied, her eyes full of understanding._

"Alright, Ursa, Fenn, cover the Rebels while they begin their evacuation, mother, father, we need to distract the Imperial fleet and deploy the anti gravity well systems." _Everyone gave a small nod at their orders. Glancing to HK, Ezra sighed._ "Prep the fighter for battle quickly. I'll be with you shortly." _HK nodded, turning and leaving at once._

 _Aboard the bridge of The Phoenix. Doom stood still and calm. His eyes observing the Mandalorian fleet moving forward._ "Admiral Pellaeon." _He said, getting the attention of his admiral._ "Deploy The Gallant, The Skyfire and The Intrepid to engage the enemy forces." _Pellaeon gave a small nod, his mind racing to figure out what Doom was planning._

 _So far, everything had gone well for Doom. Pellaeon knew that well. When Doom gave his orders to Konstantine, that's when things started to go downhill. Pellaeon felt a small amount of fear work it's way down his spine. Stopping as it reached the end. And then Konstantine payed with his life and that of his crew._

 _A waste of resources in his view, one that would have to be fixed._

 _A single Imperial one class Star Destroyer moved. Two Arquitens class Command Ships moving to support The Gallant. Moving into range, The Gallant opened up. Green turbolaser fire lighting up the hull as the weapon batteries fired. Blue dotting through every now and then as an ion cannon fired._

 _Moving to intercept, the Keldabe class battlecruiser, The Vizsla, moved to engage. It's heavy turbolasers and ion cannons opening up upon The Gallant. Two mass driver missile launchers soon followed suit, ten missiles launching from each._

 _The missiles bypassed the Star Destroyer's shielding, sending several weapon emplacements aflame. The two Arquitens class Command Ships losing power as The Vizsla leeched their energy, powering their own weapon systems._

 _Doom watched with mild interest. His mind finding them so fascinating._ "Admiral Pellaeon, what do you make of this weaponry?" _Pellaeon bit his lower lip as one of The Gallant's engines went up in flames._ "Well, it lives up to Mandalorian legend sir." _Doom placed a his left hand upon his chin, stroking as he analysed the weapons._ "Intriguing, we'll have to deal with those before we can handle the Rebel fleet." _Doom said, his voice showing no fear or defeat. Pellaeon nodded in agreement._

 _Ezra started walking towards his Kom'rk fighter, a hand stopping him before he could up the ramp. Spinning round, Ezra's blue eyes locked with Sabine's brown._ "Ezra, I can't let you fly alone." _Ezra closed his eyes as he embraced Sabine in a hug. Speaking into her ear._ "I have HK 47 with me, I'll be fine." _Sabine closed her eyes. Returning the hug._ "But he's also a droid."

 _Ezra broke of the hug, his eyes locked into a deep stare with Sabine's._ "I know, It's just that, I need you here, to help with the evacuation." _Sabine continued to gaze into Ezra's eyes._ "Ezra, I just spent 18 years believing you were dead. I can not go on for the rest of my life if you die. I'm coming with you, and that's final." _Ezra sighed._ "No point in arguing with you." _The two shared a quick kiss before walking up the ramp._

 _Starting the launch cycle, Ezra took to the sky. Easing the fighter as he flew onwards, keeping his eyes focused ahead of him._ "Ok, Sabine, I need you to study the fleet, find someone for us to us to come round and attach these gravity well jammers to those interdictors." _Sabine nodded, her eyes glancing back to the devices that Ezra identified._ "Where did you get those?" _Ezra smirked._ "A race called the Rutharians created them, turns out, my family has a bit of a history with them."

 _Sabine chuckled, her gaze falling to the scanner. Her eyes looking at the formation._ "There, that's where The Gallant was stationed before heading out." _Ezra gave a slight nod, quickly turning the Kom'rk towards the gap. A squadron of Kom'rk fighters lining up behind him._

"We've got your back sir" _Ezra smiled, his eyes focused on the gap._ "Follow me, and try to keep up." _Sabine chuckled as Ezra accelerated forwards. Speeding on by the Imperial fleet._

 _Mira Bridger stood, her eyes watching the battle before them. She stood aboard her and her husbands flagship, The Shan. Watching the Imperial fleet._ "All batteries, open fire." _Mira watched, her orange beskar'gam glowing brightly. Her husband, Ephraim Bridger stood close by, his orange and red beskar'gam shining alongside hers._

 _Their Nite Owls were made up of several lines. One went along horizontally across the head of the helmet, another coming down vertically, making a T shape. Two lines extended from either side of the vertical line, angled up till they met the end point of the horizontal line. A gap between them._

 _Upon their shoulders, was the symbol of Clan Bridger. A beast like dragon. Dark green in colour. Mira smiled as they took down a Victory two Star Destroyer._

 _Doom stood, watching as a single Keldabe class Battlecruiser took down The Dominator._ "All ships, status report." _Doom listened as each ship listed in their status._ "Interdictors, status?" _Doom heard static._ "Admiral Pellaeon, what is going on back there?" _Pellaeon bit his lower lip._ "Get a fighter to investigate at once." _The captain nodded._

 _Ezra flew back, His mind racing to figure out what to do next._ "Sabine, get into contact with the Rebellion, I need to know if they're done with the evacuation." _Sabine gave a small nod._

 _Mira stood, watching the battle. The Rebel fleet was already pulling away, flying back to where they had jumped in. Looking out, Mira sighed._ "Ephraim, the fleet won't make it out unless someone draws the Empire's attention away." _Ephraim nodded. Already understanding what his wife was implying._

 _Ezra flew back, the rest of the Mandalorian and Rebel forces retreating. Glancing out, Ezra's heart dropped as he saw The Shan fail to retreat._ "Mum, dad, what are you doing?" _Ezra yelled into the comm._

"Ezra, dear. No one will leave if someone doesn't draw the Empire's attention away. We'll hold them off. Go while you still can." _Ezra watched as The Shan moved in towards the Imperial fleet. It's weapons firing as the fleet opens up._

 _Ezra feels a tear fall down his face as the ship starts to break apart, explosions going off. Closing his eyes, he jumps to hyperspace. Feeling his parents join the force.  
_ **_**

 **The weapon systems of a Keldabe class Battlecruiser are unique, and arcuate.**

 **Beskar'gam means armour.**

 **Ezra's parents are alive, but sacrifice themselves to hold of the imperial forces.**

 **The Rutharians are a race I created alongside the Yul. They get a namedrop here, and may get some background revealed along the way.**

 **Imperial losses for this battle:**

 **Admiral Konstantine-The Relentless-killed by The Phoenix**

 **Captain Var-The Gallant-killed by The Vizsla**

 **Captain Sor-The Skyfire-killed by The Vizsla**

 **Captain Gul-The Intrepid-killed by the Vizsla**

 **Captain Rae-The Dominator-Killed by The Shan**

 **Rebel/Mandalorian losses:**

 **Mira Bridger -The Shan-killed by the 4th Fleet**

 **Ephraim Bridger-The Shane-killed by the 4th Fleet**


	9. Chapter 8

**_Yavin IV_**

 _Doom sat in his office. Before him, Tarkin stood. A hologram. Admiral Pellaeon stood behind him._ "And the Rebels escaped after you assured me that they would not. This is isn't a good look for you Grand Admiral Doom." _Doom narrowed his eyes._ "Governor Tarkin, had Admiral Konstantine not disobey a direct order above Elom, then the Rebels would've remained unaware of my strategy."

 _Tarkin blinked, his gaze never falling._ "You place the blame upon one who was lost in the battle, one who defend Imperial assets." _Doom's eyes showed a burning power within them._ "You are one to talk Tarkin. Perhaps you still hold anger towards me for removing Project Stardust from the imperial operations." _Tarkin stood tall, his mind wanting to insult Doom._ "The Death Star would've put everyone in their place, the might of the entire Empire, displayed in a single space station."

 _Doom chuckled._ "Tarkin, you're beliefs are all wrong. But you're too stubborn to admit it. A large battle station may impose fear for a short while of time, but over time, that fear's value will be lost." _Tarkin bit his lower lip._ "A large battle station would've rallied the people to stand by the Empire, least they suffer the same as any select world we decided to destroy." _Doom smirked._ "And that is where things differ. No, they would rally to the Rebels. Giving them a massive increase in numbers. And when that happens, what would your space station have done?"

 _Tarkin's gaze faltered._ "You don't know do you. You will be swarmed, and then that fear you hoped to create, is turned against you. Numbers is what creates fear. When you have a vast number of forces, that fear will always be present, because when outnumbered, hope is lost." _Doom watched as Tarkin closed his eyes, deep in thought. Doom soon smirked._ "And don't forget the favour you owe me for dealing with Moff Ghadi. For I will be calling it in now."

 _Pellaeon glanced up, his presence was demanded by Doom, but for reasons unknown._ "And what is it you require?" _Doom chuckled._ "I want the 2nd and 3rd fleet stationed at Mandalore. Subdue the Mandalorians, bring them to their knees. It will draw out these Rebels and serve to the galaxy that even the greatest warriors can be brought down." _Tarkin gave a small nod. Pellaeon realised what Doom wanted. But Doom planned much more._  
 _Hyperspace_

 _Ezra leaned back, tears slowly rolled down his face. HK had powered off for the duration of the trip, giving Sabine and Ezra some privacy. The tense silence was prevented by the quiet sobs of Ezra. His heart was torn apart in a single blow. His mind attempting to cope with bombardment of emotions he just received._

 _Anger, rage, hate, sadness, All that leads to the Darkside of the force. But Ezra had enough experience with the force to see that there were no sides. Just two paths, the easy path, and the hard path. His ancestor had discovered a third path, the one that went along the easy and hard path, taking from both._

"Ezra..." _Sabine started, her mind racing to say something._ "I know what it's like to feel emotions, to feel what you're feelings, but.." _Sabine bit her lower lip, her eyes locked onto Ezra's. Closing them, Sabine took a deep breath and brought Ezra in for a hug._ "You need to stay strong. They did what they did for a reason. Even if you didn't agree with it, there was nothing you could've done."

 _Ezra shifted, his eyes closing as he breathed heavily. His mind attempting to piece together what Sabine was attempting to say._ "But they went out in the way a true Mandalorian would want to go down..." _Sabine paused, thinking very carefully on how to say her next words._

"They went down in a blaze of glory, fighting a foe that threatened us all, that threatened you." _Ezra blinked, his eyes widening as he pieced together what Sabine meant. A small smile forming from his lips._ "Sabine.." _Ezra began, returning the hug._ "Thank you." _Sabine smiled, whispering into his ear._ "Now what Ez, we need to plan our next steps carefully." _Ezra smiled,_ "We'll plan when we arrive at Bagur."

 ** _Korriban_**  
 ** _-3681 BBY_**

 _Malgus watched carefully. His Sith eyes watched as his master spoke with an Admiral._ "And we will catch the Republic off guard, they will not know what hit them." _Vindican smiled, his orders were clear._

"Very good Admiral Doom, we shall retake our holy world." _Doom nodded, his blue eyes burning with desire._ "Very well Lord Vindican." _Doom paused, his gaze falling upon Malgus._ "If you mind, a word with your apprentice in private."

 _Vindican nodded, walking past Malgus and leaving._ "You wanted to speak with me." _Doom nodded._ "Your skills have grown, you have outgrown you master. End him, and take his place during this battle. Claim his blade as your own." _Malgus narrowed his eyes, observing Doom closely._ "You are not afraid, why?" _Doom smirked,_ "When you've served under many Sith, your grow to find their threats amusing. Alas, the 277 years I've served you're kind has given me insight. But the 42 years before then, I spent my time visiting worlds, gathering information, learning about them. the 100 years before then, I spent my time with my own kind within the Unknown Regions."

 _Malgus widen his eyes._ "You have seen Revan?" _Doom gave a small nod, a smirk forming upon his face._ "I worked alongside him, he was unique, but powerful." _Malgus smirked._ "Then perhaps I can find his holocron." _Doom sighed,_ "His holocron was lost when he died, where it went, I have no idea." _Doom knew where it had gone, but he didn't to let Malgus know more then he did._ "Oh, and when you do take Vindican's blade, I wouldn't mind lifting your current one from you care, after all, upgrading your blade is needed if you are to take the next step as a Sith, and I'll have your back the whole way. But be warned, backstab me, and you'll regret ever doing so." **  
_**

 **Doom and Tarkin come to blows. Doom once again proving his point.**

 **Doom was responsible for the Death Star to be scrapped. We can imagine the long talk he had with the Emperor about this.**

 **Ezra and Sabine have a heartfelt moment after Ezra lost his parents.**

 **Doom's exact age can now be figured out. When meeting with Malgus, he is 419 years old. By the this story, he is 4100 years old. And to him, it's still young. Why will be explained later on.**

 **Doom is revealed to have been the mastermind for the Sith Empire's recapture of Korriban and Vindican's death.**

 **How Doom got Malgus's lightsaber is revealed.**

 **Doom has been in the known galaxy for 4000 years.**

 **Doom is revealed to be from the Unknown Regions. But this was hinted at when he knew Thrawn's Chiss name, Mitth'raw'nuruodo.**

 **Bagur is a world I created. It's history and importance will be revealed.**

 **Currently debating whether to have Thrawn survive but join the Rebels, or leave him dead. Which one. Both can lead to intriguing paths, both of which, I have planned for. Perhaps on of you can be the deciding factor.**


	10. Chapter 9

**_Bagur_**

 _Before Sabine, lay a large world. The world was a mixture of different environments. Descending upon the world below. The Kom'rk fighter broke through the clouds. Below, a vast city lay, seated within a large valley, large lakes flowed throughout the city. Around the valley, atop the mountains, large defence platforms sat._

 _A vivid range of colours littered the city parks and gardens. At the far end of the valley, a large complex was built into the mountainside. Flying inwards. A mountainside hangar bay rested. Soon, the comm came to life._ "Attention Kom'rk fighter, please transmit clearance codes." _Sabine glanced at Ezra who smiled._

 _Leaning forward, Ezra replied._ "Transmitting clearance codes at once." _The cockpit was silent, waiting for the response._ "Welcome back Commander Bridger, The Rebel commanders await you in the council chamber." _Ezra smiled._

 _Sabine blinked._ "Commander, council chamber, Ezra. You have a lot to explain." _Ezra smirked._ "I will explain everything in the council chamber." _As they landed. A spider like alien walked forward. The alien was a really dark blue, almost black in colour. It's body glowed a dark blue in select areas._

 _It's legs crawled along, eight legs moving along. Six of it's eyes remained closed, but were small. Two large eyes remained open, a bright blue glowing brightly. Walking alongside him, a female Chiss walked along. Her red eyes observing Sabine._

 _"Commander Bridger, welcome back to Bagur." Ezra smirked._ "Admiral Ar'alani, Admiral Ruthar." _The two parted aside, allowing Ezra, Sabine and HK to walk by._

 _Walking along, Sabine eyed around. Coming to a stop. They heard fighting._ "You served the Empire, what else do you think we'd have to hate you. You killed a lot of good people at Teth"

"ENOUGH!" _Ezra's voice was loud, his command total, his eyes glancing towards the Rebels._ "You work with him?" _Sabine said, Ezra glanced to the side._ "Everything will be explained within the next few hours. Commander Primax, Commander Thrawn, to your council chairs at once." _Thrawn and another spider like alien nodded and walked to far end of the room._

 _Ezra made his way over to his chair, sitting down before he eyed the Rebels._ "I want to make one thing clear. I recused you, I brought you here. I expect you all to be on your behaviour. Talking that way to a leading member of this order will come with results. Results you don't want to see."  
 _The room was silent. Thrawn looked around before sitting back._ "But Thrawn, you died at Teth. How are you alive?" _Ezra smiled._ "There was more then one Kom'rk fight at the battle of Teth. One piloted by my droid, HK 47, obtained Thrawn from the capital ship. Once they were clear, I destroyed the bridge, dealing a blow to the Empire to buy time."

 _Everyone glanced towards Ezra. Eyes wanting to know why Thrawn was taken._ "Have you ever heard about the Order of Light?" _Many eyes blinked, many in confusion and interest. Ahsoka glanced at Ezra._ "I read about it in the Jedi archives. But the Order of Light died the day that the Sith lord and prodigal knight of the Jedi, Revan died." _Ezra gave a small nod._ "Indeed, yet the Order did not die that day. For Revan formed the Order from three races. Each bringing their own strength to the alliance."

 _Hera glanced at Sabine. Her eyes demanding to speak afterwards._ "But, what has the Order been doing then? Where are they?" _Ezra sighed._ "Kanan, did you not read about them, where the Order resides, what world we are on." _Kanan widen his eyes in confusion._ "Bagur was the world in which the Order rose. Before you, stand the three commanders of the Order. Thrawn represents his people, the Chiss and their leadership, Primax represents his people, the Rutharians and their engineering. I represent my people, the Mandalorians and our warrior ways."

 _Ahsoka blinked._ "And you came to us, why?" _Her voice was full of curiosity. Ezra smiled._ "Sabine is one of the many reasons, you, another." _Sabine smiled._ "Ni kar'tayl gar darasuum Ezra." _Ezra gave a small nod._ "Ni kar'tayl gar darasuum Sabine." _Kanan blinked, his eyes attempting to figure out what's going on._

"As of now, you are free to explore the city, do not fear, the Empire will not we are hear. Later tonight, we gather to discuss how to beat Doom." _Thrawn's eyes instantly narrowed, his back feeling a small shiver fall down his spine. The Rebels took note of Thrawn's reaction. Thrawn's eyes showed_ hate, a hatred that must've been nurtured from a young age.

"Ezra, The crew of the Ghost wish to speak with you, along with Asoka, senator Mon Mothma and General Organa." _Ezra stood tall, walking down, Ezra following the group._

 _Standing inside the Ghost, Ezra glanced around._ "Now, Ezra. We need to talk, how are you a Mandalorian that can use the force?" "And how are you so strong in both the light and dark side of the force?" _Kanan added, his eyes looking Ezra up and down closely._

 _Ezra smirked. Ahsoka stood next to Ezra._ "Master Skywalker and Master Kenobi discussed the same thing. Apart Master Windu, Master Yoda and Master Kenobi, only his family know how he came to gain such force powers." _Kanan blinked._ "Your Clan, what is it?"

 _Ezra sat down, his eyes looking up._ "Clan Bridger, House Vizsla. Same house as Sabine." _Kanan blinked._ "Wouldn't that make you two related?" _Leia exclaimed. Ezra laughed along with Sabine._ "Leia, House Vizsla is a combination of many different bloodlines. Very few are of the same line. Clan Wren, is not related to Clan Vizsla or Clan Bridger by blood. Not yet anyway." _Kanan blinked._

"But, the leader of House Vizsla during the Clone Wars, my uncle, Pre Vizsla, was a respect man for his talents. Even if they did take the wrong approach." _Kanan raised an eyebrow. Hera soon tilted her head to the side._ "I've seen you before, on Ryloth, you fought alongside another Jedi, one with a purple blade and my father."

 _Ezra searched his mind, images of a small green Hera flashing by his eyes._ "Charm Syndulla. A good man, always putting his people first. My parents help back his story when he contacted Ryloth's senator on a solution to the problem. Some of my own cousins went there to train his fighters in combat."

 _Hera smiled. Ezra soon saw a small droid._ "Chopper, an old model, but useful during the Clone Wars. You were part of Skywalker's forces." _Chopper spun his head around. Rolling away._ "Now, as for the whole force thing, I rarely reveal this to others. But, I hope my blade will answer that question." _Ezra grabs an ancient hilt from his belt._

"Look at the design. Nothing that you see these days in lightsaber designs." _Ezra explained. Hk 47 stepped forward, Ezra glanced back, keeping an eye on him._ "Who's was it?" _Ezra closed his eyes and ignited it. The amethyst blade glowing brightly. Kanan blinked, and then eyed Ahsoka's expression. Ahsoka was shocked._

 _Kanan soon tilted his head, "I don't get it." Ezra opened his eyes._ "You never payed attention to your history did you Kanan?" _Kanan shook his head while bitting his lower lips._ "This blade, was created more then a thousand years ago, before Tarre Vizsla came to be. Before the Sith Empire, this blade is as old as the Order of Light itself."

 _Kanan continued to blink._ "I still don't get it." _Ezra sighed._ "This blade, was made by the same person who created my droid. This is the blade of Revan. My great ancestor. He was how I came to gain my vast force powers." _Kanan widen his eyes quickly._

"And now you know. It is natural for me to use both the light and the dark, for I walk between the two, my emotions balancing the other." _Kanan blinked._ "How?" _Ezra put the blade away, his eyes glancing towards Leia._ "It's difficult. But I had help, the last emotion needed to balance out the two sides, was love. And that came after a month of talks between my Clan and the Jedi council." _Kanan blinked._

"So, you were allowed to love, but no one else was." _Ezra nodded._ "I am the only child of Clan Bridger, thus, I have to love, to marry in order to continue their legacy. If I the Jedi refused, they would've hurt my honour, and brought shame to my Clan, shamed me as a Mandalorian. Letting the Bridger's die out completely." _Kanan put the pieces together. His mind now at ease._ "Ok, now, who are the Chiss, and the Rutharians? I've never heard of them in my life."

 _Ezra chuckled._ "Both are from the Unknown Regions. The Rutharians became allies of the Chiss after the Yul attacked them. Joining the war between the two. The Chiss, hold a deep hate for the Chiss, the two have been at war for longer more then 20 generations. And Doom, if you judged by Thrawn's reaction, may be able to piece together what race he is."

 _All eyes fell upon Ezra, widening at the thought of Thrawn and Doom having had to work together at one point in their life._ "That was why Thrawn reacted the way he did back there, he hates Doom." _Ahsoka sat down._ "That explains the hate we felt from Doom when he bombed Naboo into extinction." _Ezra blinked._ "I remember watching the broadcast. But Doom, he is different to Thrawn. But if we are to beat him, Thrawn is our secret weapon, he knows Doom, and so do the Chiss. And Thrawn revealed something to me about Byss."

 _All eyes were on him in seconds._ "What is it?" **  
_**

 **The hints and evidence that Ezra was related to Revan were all true, Ezra is indeed related to Revan.**

 **Ezra states that his family had lengthy talk with the Jedi council about his right to love. Seeing as the Jedi admitted defeat, it's clear that they would not force such a will upon others. Especially ones with such pride, honour and duty to their people.**

 **Thrawn is set to be alive. Thus the path that shall be taken is going to be different.**

 **The first appearance of the Rutharians. They, along with the Chiss are at war against the Yul. Which at the moment, is in a stalemate.**

 **Thrawn and Doom seem to have a deep hatred for each other.**

 **I completely forgot about Admiral Ackbar till I got the word that Thrawn should be alive. And thinking over it, yeah, it probably was a good idea to have Thrawn remain alive. Means that the Rebels and Order of Light have a higher chance at defeating Doom.**

 **The Order of Light is back, the exact time of which it was created and how it has managed to flourish is also revealed.**

 **Ezra is strong in both sides of the force, but he views them as nothing more then paths.**

 **Ezra's Clone Wars backstory will be up shortly under Clone Wars tap as Mandalorian Jedi. Mostly following the story of the 212th/Ghost Company and Obi Wan Kenobi throughout the Clone Wars and building up the basic blocks for this story. This story will take priority.**

 **Ezra reveals his Mandalorian heritage. Tarre Vizsla is his Mandalorian ancestor, his uncle, was Pre Vizsla. A showdown with Maul will occur later on. This leaves his father to be Revan's descendent.**

 **Ezra carries Revan's blade with him. It is the only Lightsaber he has. His emerald green one was lost during the Clone Wars and why will be revealed in Mandalorian Jedi.**

 **Ni Kar'tayl gar darasuum is Mandalorian for I love you**


	11. Chapter 10

**_Lothal_**

 _Doom sat before a map of the galaxy. His eyes sweeping the map, trailing all the possible routes the Rebel's could've taken. Coming to a stop at Serenno, Doom stroked his chin. Eyes leveled upon the world._

"Admiral Pellaeon." _Pellaeon blinked, entering the office fully, he spoke._ "Grand Admiral, Lord Vader wishes to speak with you in private." _Doom's gaze lifted, his eyes resting upon Pellaeon._ "Leave." _Pellaeon bowed and left._

 _A small hologram of Vader flashed to life, his breathing removing any silence._ "Lord Vader, what do you require?"

"Grand Admiral Doom, you're recent defeat against the Rebellion has caused some concern among high command." _Doom narrowed his eyes._ "To you, it may be a defeat, but to one who plans his tactics and strategies, it is a victory. I have learned a great deal about a second Rebellion."

 _Vader's breathing remained steady._ "A second Rebellion" _He was intrigued and curious._ "One formed by Mandalorians, they came to the aid of the Rebel Alliance. But I managed to take down on of their capital ships, and two leading Mandalorian rebel figures."

"So he lives." _Doom nodded, his eyes watching Vader closely._ "Ezra Bridger lives." _Doom leans against his desk, bringing his hands to rest below his chin._ "Indeed Lord Vader, yet they have vanished from the known galaxy."

"They will not hide for long. _" Doom smirked._ "Of course not, they will not remain hidden for long. For I already have a plan to draw them out _." Vader crossed his arms._ "And will it succeed?" _Doom chuckled,_ "Of course, he will return to his homeworld."

 ** _Bagur_**

 _Ezra eyed the others, a hologram of Byss hovered before them._ "Thrawn, would you like to explain Byss?" _Thrawn gave a small nod._ "During my time with the Empire. I discovered a number of things about Byss. One such thing, is that it is the Emperors Throne World. His citadel is located there." _Kanan blinked, his eyes darting over the world._

"Must remind him of his home." _Thrawn shook his head._ "Far from it. Byss is corrupted by his darkside energies." _Kanan widen his eyes, Ahsoka blinking quickly._ "The Emperor is a Sith Lord?" _Ezra nodded, answering Kanan's question._

"Indeed, but Byss is heavily guarded, and it was where Doom was stationed for his time in the Empire." _Mon Mothma sighed._ "Is there anything else we need to know about Byss, or are we able to figure out a way to kill Doom."

 _Thrawn stroked his chin, his eyes narrowed as Primax pulled up an image of Doom._ "Doom is a formidable foe. He lead a naval operation before he arrived in the known galaxy." _Thrawn nodded. His eyes glancing off._ "That was over 4000 years ago. But the results of that operation were devastating. A world was caught in the crossfire, it's people attempted to fight back, the large navy that the people had outnumbered Doom's fleet."

 _Kanan blinked._ "So, was Doom defeated?" "The opposite, Doom wiped out the entire race, leaving the world a barren wasteland, unable to support life ever again." _Leia blinked. Her eyes widening._ "Doom will attempt to study our actions, to draw us out, to target worlds and people close to us." _Sabine blinked. Ezra held her hand, Ursa standing behind her._

"He will not hesitate to show people what happens when you stand against him _." Kanan blinked, the image of Naboo coming to mind._ "He will use numbers, he will use only the best technology, the best warriors."

 _Hera gulped, memories of the Tie Defender coming to mind._ "He is skilled in many areas, his reflexes are fast, his knowledge is vast. And his mercy limited." _Ursa bit her lower lip._ "Doom is tactically and strategically brilliant, his fleet formations are his own design, incorporating the weakness and strengths of each fighter, bomber, frigate, capital ship, cruiser and corvette. Many have little to no weakness." _Ezra shivered, their last battle against him coming to mind._

"But Doom is not without weakness. He is reluctant to destroy ancient history, especially when it comes to history with a connection to the force." _Leia blinked, Doom's reluctance to bombard Yavin IV and the Massassi temples coming to mind._ "But, he can also be overpowered in combat. But none have ever managed to, it takes energy and skill to match Doom blow for blow." _Wedge glanced down. He narrowly escaped with his life at Lothal._

 _The council chamber was silent. The breathing and thinking of every inside could be heard clearly._ "We need a good plan to take him down." _Thrawn nodded._ "I will get to work right away in creating tactics and strategies to use against him." **  
_**

 **Doom has started to trace out many potential places for the Rebels and Order of Light to hid.**

 **Vader comes to his senses and admits that Ezra is alive. Vader hinted that he did not believe Ezra was alive several chapters ago.**

 **Doom reveals the next step in his plans.**

 **Thrawn explains everything but one important thing about Byss. The Emperors clones remain unknown to the Rebels and Order of Light.**

 **Thrawn goes over Doom's many skills. With a member of the Rebels or Order of Light remembering something that came off that.**


	12. Chapter 11

**_Mandalore_**

 _The Phoenix dropped out of hyperspace, four Victory one class Star Destroyers alongside her. Upon the bridge, Doom's gaze swept across the barren world._ "Grand Admiral, are you sure it's wise to anger the Mandalorians?" _Doom's gaze faltered, with a quick turn, Doom advanced towards the holoprojector._

"A calculated risk that I've made. Remember, the Empire's force outnumber any rebel force. But to draw out Ezra Bridger, it is important that we target his homeworld. Have the Victories move towards Cabur. We'll draw Bridger out by attack his home city." _Pellaeon bit his lower lip. He knew full well what Clan Bridger was capable off, but there was only one of them left. The other inhabitants of the city, Clan Adenn were close relatives._

 _What Pellaeon was more concerned about, was what Mand'alor The Patient would think about this. Would he consider this an attack on his people._ "Grand Admiral, will Mand'alor The Patient take this as an attack?" _Doom chuckled._ "If he does, I will inform him of how unwise his next move might be." _Pellaeon stepped back, turning on his heel and heading out._

 ** _Bagur_**

 _Ezra spent sent Kanan flying back for the tenth time that hour. From the side line, Hera laughed._ "You want to have a go Hera?" _Kanan asked, his voice showing frustration._ "Kanan, if you truly want to learn the same style as Master Windu, your master and I have mastered, you need to be open to both sides of the force, tapping into the darkness of your foe to use their fury as your full. Or shall we attempt a different style, perhaps the style Master Kenobi used?"

 _Kanan sighed as he got up, his eyes gazing at Ezra._ "How did you manage to learn that style of lightsaber combat if you never trained under Master Windu?" _Ezra flashed red with embarrassment. "Oh gods. He's doing what he did when Master Skywalker asked the exact same question when we took Rotta back to Tatooine." Sabine chuckled, her memory of meeting the Ahsoka and Anakin that day was still fresh in her mind._

"Shall you say why this time Ezra, or should I do so again?" _Ezra shook his head._ "I followed Master Windu for several months. When he discovered that I was related to Revan and that I had already mastered remaining between the two 'sides' of the force. He gave in." _Ahsoka chuckled._ "Indeed, you did manage to overpower Ventress on Teth."

 _Ezra chuckled, Hera widen her eyes._ "You'd been to Teth before?" "Yeah, we went there to rescue Jabba's son, Rotta the Hutt from the Separatist. It was the same mission I met Sabine on." _Ahsoka explained, Ezra nodded._ "Yeah, it was there that Master Kenobi discovered my sense of humour, and discovered why I was made his padawn." _Kanan chuckled lightly._

"I guess so. But said sides of the force as if they were no such thing?" _Ezra sat down, his Lightsaber placed away._ "That's a tale for another time. In the meantime, I need to speak with Mand'alor The Patient and when he feels it's time to strike back at the Empire."

 _A red astromech droid rolls into th room, chirping in alert._ "R10, what is bud?" _R10 chirps on and on. Ezra puts his right hand on the droids dome and sighs._ "Haar'chak. Inform Mand'alor that I'm on my way with the fleet." _R10 turns and quickly chirps at the others as he passes by._

 _Sabine glances up, her eyes now filled with worry._ "Ezra, what's wrong?" _Ezra stands up, his eyes focused on Ahsoka_. "Ahsoka, Can I trust you to keep your fellow Rebels from insulting or interrupting Thrawn while I'm away." _Ahsoka nods. Sabine soon walks up to Ezra._ "Ezra?" "Sabine, I need to return to Mandalore at once. I need you to fill in for me while I'm gone, can you do that?"

 _Sabine bit her lower lip, her eyes filled with worry and concern._ "Yes, but why must you go?" _Ezra sighs in defeat._ "Cabur is under siege by the Empire. I need to go and deal with it at once. HK, prep the fighter for take off." _HK nods, leaving quickly afterwards._

"Ezra, be safe, come back." _Ezra embraces Sabine, hugging her tightly._ "I'll be back, remember, I did survive the Clone Wars and Order 66." _Sabine glances up._ "Why didn't you return to us sooner?" _Ezra stepped back._ "Mand'alor thought it best that I gather up our forces with the Order of Light before I revealed myself to still be alive." _Sabine nods, she understood full well that what the Mand'alor commands goes without question._

"I'll be here, waiting for you." _Ezra nods, turning to go and support his home city._

 ** _Mandalore_**  
 ** _-Cabur_**

 _Doom smirked as he walked along the streets. His eyes never leaving as his elite squad cleared out any who stood against him. Coming to a stop at the town square, Doom glanced up to see Ezra's Mandalorian fleet move in, above, the remains of the 2nd and 3rd fleet retreating. Doom smirked._ "Well, it took him long enough."

 _The sound of jetpacks soon caught his ear. A warrior landed before him, his mask concealing his face. His weapons were holstered._ "Imperial, your Empire agreed to keep your filthy hands off our world. Why do you attack?" _Doom chuckled. Knowing full well that Mand'alor The Patient was not directly insulting him, but rather, the Empire as a whole. Thus, he pushed the insult aside._

"First, I'm flattered, you managed to insult me in ways other couldn't. A way that saved you life. Second, I want Ezra Bridger." _The Mand'alor laughed._ "You think he survived." _Doom pulled out a small black hilt._ "I know he did." _Pressing a button, two black metal poles extended from the hilt. Forming a staff._ "And now, I say this, your next move will be very unwise."

 _The Mand'alor laughed and charged forward, his warrior firing at Doom's elite squad. Doom quickly positioned himself, the staff held behind him as he stepped to the side. Coming round, Doom quickly brought his staff up at a angle, the bottom slamming into Mand'alor from below._

 _Stumbling back, Mand'alor shook his head activated his right vambraces' shield, blocking another blow before throwing a punch of his own. Doom quickly reacted, his gaze never leaving Mand'alor as he tilted his head to the side, dodging the fist. In a quick move, Doom brought his left knee up, kneeing Mand'alor in the crotch._

 _Grunting in pain, Mand'alor quickly fired his flamethrower. Doom rolled to the side, pulling out a small side arm. Firing, a purple shot nailed Mand'alor in the arm. Rendering his left vambrace useless. Firing again, Doom smirked as he sent Mand'alor to the ground._

 _Filled with pain from the sudden change to dirty tactics. Mand'alor realised he wasn't going to leave this fight alive. Getting up, he ignored the pain surging up his body, his eyes watching as Doom leveled his blaster at his chest, firing three shots, Mand'alor stepped back, the pain starting to fade as he fell to the ground. Doom smirked before oncoming firepower forced him to pull back._

 _Rushing in, Ezra kneeled down at Mand'alor's side. Removing the helmet, Ezra sighed._ "Mand'alor, I got here as soon as I could." _Mand'alor's bright green eyes met Ezra's blue eyes._ "Ezra, my old friend. I'm afraid I'm going to die here. But I will not leave Mandalore without it's leader." _Ezra widen his eyes at what was about to happen._ "I can't, I'm no leader." _Mand'alor chuckled weakly._ "You are a leader Ezra, I name you as Mand'alor, Mand'alor The Wise. Go, lead our people, drive the empire back."

 _Ezra nodded as Mand'alor closed his eyes for the last time, his final breath leaving his body. Ezra gently placed his helmed in his arms. Standing up, Ezra grasped his fist._ "Warriors of Mandalore, Mand'alor The Patient has fallen in battle." _All around, Mandalorians glanced up, all eyes widening in sadness._ "Before he died, he named me as his heir. Mand'alor The Wise." _Walking up to him, Mandalorian's started to bow down. A warrior soon walked up, bowing before him, he spoke._ "Mand'alor The Wise, you have the backing of the Clans of House Vizsla." _Ezra nodded, his eyes watching as many others confessed their loyalty._

 _Hk soon walked forward, in his hands, was a blade once thought long lost to time. Ezra turned and widen his arms. HK bowed down, holding his hands forward._ "Master, the blade is yours." _Taking the square hilt, Ezra raised it and ignited the blade. The black blade extending out._ "The Darksaber has been found." _Warriors cheered before Ezra turned round._ "HK, have the fleet remain in orbit, if any Imperial forces enter this system, eradicate them. I must return to Bagur, and inform them of what has transpired here."

 _HK nodded. Leaving to organise the fleet and prep a Keldabe battlecruiser for departure._ **  
_**

 **Doom attacks Mandalore, making good on his plans to draw Ezra out. Only to 'fail' once more**

 **Hk raided Doom's office while he and Mand'alor The Patient battled. Retrieving the Darksaber**

 **Ezra is named Mand'alor The Wise, a name I was holding for a future Mand'alor, but I couldn't find any name that would suit Ezra well enough and seem unique in some way.**

 **Cabur is Mando'a for protector or guardian**

 **Adenn is Mando'a for merciless**

 **Doom shows his expert fighting skills and reveals two of his weapons. A retractable staff and his side arm.**

 **References to the prequel story, Mandalorian Jedi, which I am writing at a pace to this one.**


	13. Chapter 12

**_Bagur_**

 _Sabine walked back and fourth, her eyes were filled with worry. A single Keldabe battlecruiser had returned. It could've meant one of two things, either that was all was left of the fleet, or the fleet had remained at Mandalore. Coming to a stop, Ahsoka sighed._ "Ezra is alive, I can feel it through the force." _Sabine nodded, her eyes glancing back as Ursa entered._ "Sabine, Ezra's shuttle is landing, he has requested that all Mandalorians are assembled there." _Sabine nodded. Wondering what Ezra had planned._

 _Sabine watched as the Kom'rk fighters ramp lowered. Walking down, Bo-Katan stopped, behind her, HK stepped to the side. With a loud voice, Bo-Katan spoke._ "People of Mandalore. Mand'alor The Patient has fallen in combat." _The warriors were quick to close their eyes in memory. But Bo-Katan wasn't done._ "But from this fallen leader, good news has come. The Darksaber has been found a new Mand'alor has risen from our ranks."

 _The warriors cheer. Bo-Katan then spoke, stepping to the side as she did._ "Behold, Mand'alor the Wise." _Ezra walked down the ramp, his eyes watching as the warrior bowed before him. Ezra cleared his throat._ "Warriors of Mandalore, rise, we have much to do, and much to fight for. Our homes are at risk, we will divert all efforts to ending the Empire once and for all."

 _Warriors nod, standing and heading out to prepare. Ezra soon walks over to Sabine._ "Hey, I did say I'd come back. Just not as our peoples leader." _Sabine nodded, her eyes glancing over the new hilt on his belt._ "Come, the others will need to know of this." _Sabine took his hand, following him as they entered the council chamber. Thrawn and Primax glanced over, Ahsoka and the Rebels also looking over._ "Commander Bridger, welcome back." _Ezra glanced at Thrawn._ "That wold be Mand'alor to you." _Thrawn widen his eyes, Primax following suit with all his eyes. Ahsoka and the Rebels also doing so._

"Mand'alor The Patient?" _Ezra glanced at Ahsoka._ "Dead, killed by Doom. Thrawn, how are those tactics coming, Doom will not rest till we are all dead." _Thrawn bit his lower lip._ "I've come up with one tactic and strategy. But I am uncertain they will succeed." _Ezra walked forward, his eyes gazing over towards the others._ "Well, we will need to be ready. I have already been informed that Revan's helmet and holocron along with Mand'alor's mask are held within his office. And those are three things I must hold." _Thrawn nodded, his eyes returning to the primary mission._

 _Entering the training chamber, Ezra sighed as the Rebels and members of Clan Wren stood round._ "As I'm no Mand'alor, we must insure that Tarre's legacy is continued. House Vizsla once again rules over Mandalore." _Sabine nods, already knowing what Ezra is heading for._ "The vows." _Ezra nods._

 _Sabine glances up at Ezra._ "If you die in this war, I want to be able to know that I've helped secure Mandalore's future with Clan Bridger and Clan Wren." _Ezra gave a small nod._ "Mhi solus tome, mhi solus dar'tome, mhi me'dinui an, mhi ba'juri verde." _Ezra finished. Sabine cleared her throat._ "Mhi solus tome, mhi solus dar'tome, mhi me'dinui an, mhi ba'juri verde."

 _With a quick kiss to the lips, the two separated._ "Well, Sabine Bridger, we have a planet to rule, and an Empire to bring down." _Sabine smirks, her eyes filling with pride and joy. Ursa blinked away a few tears. The fact that Ezra was a Jedi never passing her mind, as he was descendent from Tarre Vizsla, a pure blooded Mandalorian._

"Mand'alor sir, you have a call from Saw Gerra." _Ezra closed his eyes, Ahsoka and many of the Rebels widen their eyes._ "Let's see him then." _Saw quickly appeared, his eyes watching over the many Rebels and Mandalorians in the room._ "Ezra Bridger, you haven't been retuning my calls." _Ezra narrowed his eyes._ "First, It's Mand'alor The Wise, second. I told you to get your extremist ways separate form us."

 _Saw raised his head._ "Finally, kill the old Mand'alor did you?" _Ezra's fists tightened._ "How dare you, he died in my arms, after fighting the Empire. You, you have no right to do so. You're so caught in something that the Empire quit building long ago." _Saw shook his head._ "No, the Empire is building something, a weapon, large enough to destroy worlds."

 _Ezra chuckled._ "Oh Saw, even you are stupid. The Empire diverted all their resources into ship production." _Saw crossed his arms._ "Really, then why are green Kyber Crystals being transported across the Empire?" _Ezra shrugged. Thrawn's voice interrupting._ "Those are not Kyber Crystals, but rather, an uncommon colour of crystal located within the Unknown Regions."

 _Sa quickly turned, his eyes watching Thrawn._ "They said you died?" _Thrawn chuckled._ "I did. But that was because my mission within the Empire had been completed." _Saw narrowed his eyes._ "I don't believe you, you are Imperial filth through and through." _Thrawn narrowed his eyes, Primax soon walked over._ "Do not insult Command Mitth'raw'nuruodo of the Order of Light." _Saw rolled his eyes with a chuckle._ "The Order of Light, they is no such thing. But you left my sister to die."

 _Ezra quickly stepped forward._ "Saw, we may have been friends once, but your sisters choice was hers alone, she wanted to travel with us, she wanted to fight alongside us." _Saw's gaze filled with rage._ "And she died under your command!" _Ezra stepped back._ "She knew the risks, she knew what could've happen. But she sacrificed herself so that we could escape Lola Sayu." _Saw shook his head._ "Whatever, I will prove to you all that the Empire is still building their Death Star." _Ezra ended the call._ "I've had enough of his crap already." _Ahsoka nodded._

"So, where shall we strike first?" **  
_**

 **Continuing on from last chapter, Ezra returns to Bagur. Quickly uniting Clan Bridger and Clan Wren. Should I call them Wren-Bridger, Bridger or Wren. I'm not sure.**

 **Saw appears, still obsessed with discovering something that is no longer in production.**

 **Hints at a crystal from the Unknown Regions, and with them coming in many colours.**

 **The Mandalorian marriage vows  
** **Mhi solus tome is Mando'a for we are one together  
mhi solus dar'tome is Mando'a for we are one when parted  
mhi me'dinui an is Mando'a for we will share all  
mhi ba'juri verde is Mando'a for we will raise warriors.**

 **Ezra notes that he and Saw were friends during the Clone Wars.**

 **Lola Sayu is mentioned. The prison being designed to hold Jedi prisoners during the Clone Wars.**


	14. Chapter 13

**_Bagur_**

 _Ezra sighed, his mind resting as he eyed the room. His gaze never falling from his reading. He had decided to see what the galaxy had on Doom. And to say the least, he was shocked. The information that the galaxy had was vast, and it listed many things that Doom had been part of._

 _Sith Empire_  
 _Revan's Sith Empire_  
 _Separatist_  
 _Galactic Empire_  
 _Darth Maul's Mandalorian takeover_  
 _Invasion of Naboo_  
 _Bombing of Naboo_  
 _Recreating the Blue Shadow Virus_  
 _Ship designer of The Malevolence_  
 _Invasion of Kamino_  
 _Defense of Lola Sayu_  
 _Bombardment of Naboo_  
 _Battle of Yavin_  
 _Battle of Balmorra_  
 _Battle for the Star Forge_

 _Ezra blinked. His eyes scanning as the list went on and on. Many events he had been behind. It was then, that Ezra connected the dots. He had seen Doom before. When he searched Dr Nuvo Vindi's mind on Naboo during the Blue Shadow Virus situation. Something far more sinister was going on, and Ezra knew it. It's most likely that Doom's been running the Empire the whole time, manipulating the events to his advantage._

 _Leaning back, Ezra widen his eyes as he sighed._ "Fuck, he's dangerous." _A voice from behind soon caught his attention_. "I agree, he is formidable, and dangerous." _Ezra glanced back, Thrawn had entered, Ahsoka, Sabine, Primax, the Rebels and many others not far behind._ "I trust you've refined you tactic and strategy." _Thrawn gave a simple nod, sitting down as Sabine sat and leaned into Ezra._

"It's simple, but it should work. Doom favours having his transports and interdictors behind his capital ships. Allowing them to release fighters without them being shot down. This tactic, is risky, buy, I believe we can squeeze a few corvettes and frigates behind them with hyperspace, catching them off guard and preventing his transports from being able to unload their fighters." _Ezra wrapped an arm around Sabine's waist._ "And the interdictors?" _Thrawn narrowed his eyes._ "It would be possible to get several bombers and fighters in via hyperspace to assault them. As I said, it's risky, but it should work."

 _Ezra gave a small nod. His remaining hand stroking his chin._ "I see. We should amass a large fleet to assault them. With the Empire unaware that we're here, we have the advantage." _Thrawn nodded. Standing quickly._

 ** _Jedha_**

 _Doom walked along the outskirts, following Saw's Rebel forces from a distance. His shadow troopers had blended in with the surrounding area. Watching closely, Doom narrowed his eyes as Saw walked out front of his base. Smirking, Doom pulled out his holoprojector._ "Grand Admiral." _Pellaeon greeted. Doom's gaze remained firm._ "Admiral, you may bring The Phoenix down to this location and deploy our forces at these locations, and deploy fighters to screen the ship." _Pellaeon gave a small bow, ending the call, Doom turned his attention back to the Rebel cell._

 _Saw watched as his men dropped off two people. Glancing down, Saw smiled._ "Jyn, it's been a while." _Jyn glanced up, her eyes never leaving._ "You left me for dead." _Saw shook his head._ "I did what I had to." _The man next to her, his eyes glanced forward._ "A Rebel agent, intriguing. Did my old friend send you to kill me?"

 _The man remained silent._ "Old friend, I don't even know who you're talking about, we lost contact with Yavin a few days ago, Jyn said you wouldn't mind if we came here." _Saw's gaze remained, his ears picking up the sound of engines._ "You brought the Empire here to me." _Jyn glanced up. Above them, The Phoenix hovered. The orange symbols standing out against the grey hull._ "Who's ship is that?" _Saw blinked his eyes._

"That..." _Doom paused as he walked forward._ "Would be my flagship." _Saw glanced at him and blinked. "Did the Empire send you to stop me from discovering your Death Star?" Doom chuckled._ "Death Star, that project was cancelled eighteen years ago. You must be a fool to think it's still under construction." _Saw blinked, his eyes remained firmly upon Doom._ "You, you were at Lola Sayu." _Doom chuckled._ "I was. You sister, she had no idea what awaited her." _Saw widen his eyes._

"You killed her" _Doom gave a small nod._ "Oh, I knew killing her would anger you. But I did to cause pain to Ezra." _Saw grabbed his blaster. Firing quickly. Doom, given a warning with the force, raised his Mandalorian vambraces shield, blocking the blast._ "You blame him for her death, yet it was not his fault she died. I was the one who killed her, I was the one who manipulated events to end her up on Lola Sayu."

 _Saw shook with rage_. "Who are you?" _Doom chuckled._ "My kind call me Droom. Out here, I'm known as Doom. I've had many titles over the past 4000 years, Admiral, General, Captain, Grand Admiral. But within my people, I am Grand General." _Saw widen his eyes, quickly discovering who this guy was._ "You, you organised the invasion of my home." _Doom smirked. Confirming Saw's claim._

"And now, my dear Saw. You, shall die." _Around his forces, shadow troopers emerged, gunning down the Rebels left and right. Doom walked forward. His blaster at hand, gunning down many Rebels himself. Coming to a stop at Saw, Doom smirked as he fired. Ending Saw. He quickly turned to face Jyn._ "Hmm, He was going to kill you. Thus, I have no point in harming you, you may go." _Secretly putting a tracker on Jyn's cloths, Doom walked away, his men following suit._

 ** _Bagur_**

 _Swing_  
 _Clash_

 _Ezra blocked another of Kanan's strikes._ "Good, but your footwork is sloppy." _Kanan grunted, stepping back._

 _Slash_  
 _Slice_  
 _Clash_

 _Ezra blocked once more._ "You're adapting, good. This style you decided on, it'll help greatly when you help rebuild the Jedi Order." _Kanan blinked._

 _Swing_  
 _Clash_  
 _Slice_  
 _Clash_

"What do you mean, won't you be there?" _He asked. Ezra chuckled at Kanan's question._ "I will have a small academy for those promising enough to use both sides of the force on Mandalore. For I will have to lead Mandalore after this is over still."

 _Slash_  
 _Swipe_  
 _Clash_

 _Kanan gave a small nod, understanding full well what Ezra meant._ "I see, is that why you wanted to test my ability with the force earlier?" _Ezra broke the saberlock._ "Indeed, least to say, I understand why your master didn't teach you Vaapad..."

 _Swing_  
 _Clash_

"You would have trouble keeping the darkside in check. It is difficult to remain balanced." _Ezra finished by kicking Kanan's feet out from under him. Helping Kanan up, Ezra smirked._ "You lasted longer that time, about 30 seconds more." _Kanan gave a small nod._ "You're good at this, what did you do at the temple?"

 _Ezra sighed._ "Train, read, eat , rest, visit parents, visit Mandalore, talk with Sabine... after we met." _Kanan gave a slight nod in understanding._ "So you were always doing something." _Ezra chuckled._ "Apart from when I was following Master Windu off course, you know, before heading to Ryloth, I beat Master Windu in a duel before Master Kenobi, Cody, Ponds and fallen members of my clan."

 _Kanan gave a small nod._ "Was he happy about it?" _Ezra nodded._ "He was, it was the first time someone had beaten him since you master did. He did tell us not to speak of it. I couldn't help it and informed Sabine and my parents. But both swore to keep it secret." _Kanan was now intrigued._ "So, how did you beat Windu?" _Ezra chuckled and began to tell the tale._ **  
_**

 **Thrawn reveals the tactic he plans to use against Doom**

 **Ezra informs Kanan about another of his Clone Wars tales.**

 **Doom ends Saw and reveals many shocking events to him.**

 **Ezra discovers that Doom has been behind the many events of the Clone Wars and before. This was somewhat hinted at in the fact that Doom had the Death Star's construction stopped.**

 **Jedha appears for the only time here**

 **Jyn and the man who will be revealed next chapter are introduced. But it might be easy to identify the man by now.**

 **Hints to Rouge One**


	15. Chapter 14

**_Lothal_**

 _Doom smirked. Watching as the tracker he had placed up Jyn moved from system to system. He knew they would eventually find the Rebel base and remain in place. With his arms rested up upon his desk, and fists below his chin, Doom watched, mentally marking each system Jyn went to off a list of potential systems._

 _Eyes sweeping the map, Doom knew that they were in close proximity to Mandalore, narrowing down the search greatly. He knew they wouldn't return to Yavin IV. And if they did, Doom had left a surprise for them on the surface. A planet wide motion sensor. A design his people created to route out rebels._

"Grand Admiral, we lost the trackers signal close to an unidentified star system." _Doom glanced up, his eyes narrowing as Pellaeon explained the location. Quickly adjusting the map, Doom smirked._ "This star system, Admiral Pellaeon, is the Bagur Star System. Located just on the borders of the Unknown Regions and Wild Space. Placed long the borders of Mandalorian space, Chiss space and Rutharian space. No doubt that is where the Rebels have fallen to." _Pellaeon blinked. He'd never heard of the system before._

"I've never heard of the star system before." _Doom chuckled, his gaze lifting to analyse Pellaeon's confusion._ "Admiral, the Bagur system was never placed in any archives other the most secure ones on Mandalore, Csilla and Ruthar, it is the star system that housed the Order of Light's capital, Revan's alliance of systems that fought to preserve the galaxy from many different threats, external and internal." _Pellaeon gave a small nod, understanding what Doom meant._ "The fifth, sixth, eighth and ninth fleet have also arrived Grand Admiral." _Doom stood,_ "Have them join the fourth fleet's ranks and await my orders. This Rebellion ends today."

 ** _Bagur_**

 _Ezra overlooked several Mandalorians, each working hard. Each singing as they worked._ "Motir ca'tra nau tracinya. Gra'tua cuun hett su dralshy'a. Taung!" _Ezra smirked, he knew the words well. Sabine was away, organising battle plans with Thrawn. Keeping his gaze leveled, Ezra felt Kanan step beside him._ "Kanan." _Ezra greeted._ "Mand'alor." _Kanan replied._

"Motir ca'tra nau tracinya. Gra'tua cuun hett su dralshy'a. Aruetyc runi'la solus cet o'r prudii an." _Kanan blinked._ "What are they singing?" _Ezra smiled._ "Gra'tua Cuun. Our Vengeance" _Kanan nodded._ "A war song, ancient in origin, but still effect to today. Several clones knew the song, before Jango Feet was killed, he taught them it. Then I did." _Kanan bit his lower lip._ "We just discovered a tracker upon a new arrival. It was Imperial in origin."

 _Ezra widen his eyes._ "Shit, Doom could be upon us in any second." _Stepping forward, "_ Jurir verd" _The Warriors were quick to obey, moving about, gathering their weapons and heading to their stations and fighters. Turning quickly on his heel, Ezra look at Kanan._ "I need the fleet in defence formation, can you get your Rebel Command to take action and quickly organise their forces?" _Kanan gave a small nod._

 _Running fast, Ezra came to a stop by the command room._ "Sabine, get the ori'ramikad ready for battle." _Sabine was quick to nod, running out fast._ "As you command Mand'alor." _Turning to face Thrawn, Ezra calmed himself._ "Thrawn, I need you on the flagship at once." _Thrawn nodded, Primax was quick to glance at Ezra._ "What's going on?" _Ezra's breathing was heavy._ "They know we're here." _Those four words sprung the entire command room into action, everyone was rushing to their stations._

 _Not far off, the fourth fleet dropped from hyperspace, the fifth, sixth, eighth and ninth fleets coming shortly afterwards. Upon the bridge of The Phoenix, Doom eyed the Order of Light and Rebel forces moving about._ "All ships, attack formation delta." _Admiral Pellaeon was quick to carry out the orders._

 _Soon, Interdictors were mixed among the capital ships, corvettes and frigates lined upfront, carrier hiding behind the capital ships, cruisers hovering just before them. Watching closely, Doom watched as the combined forces of Rebels and the Order of Light moved into a defence formation._

 _Taking note, Doom stroked his chin, his arms crossed while doing so._ "We face a formidable foe Admiral." _Pellaeon glanced at Doom._ "We haven't even begun the attack yet Grand Admiral." _Doom smiled._ "Oh, but I recognise on of Mitth'raw'nuruodo's defence formations from anywhere." _Pellaeon blinked._ "Who?" _Doom turned his head ever so slightly._ "Thrawn lives." **  
_**

 **The final fight is about to begin. Who do you think will win, Rebels and Order of Light, or the Empire**

 **Doom calls Thrawn a formidable foe, could it be that Doom has respect for Thrawn's tactical and strategic knowledge.**

 **Motir ca'tra nau tracinya.**

 **Those who stand before us light the night sky in flame.**

 **Gra'tua cuun hett su dralshy'a. Taung!**

 **Our vengeance burns brighter still. Taung!**

 **Motir ca'tra nau tracinya.**

 **Those who stand before us light the night sky in flames**

 **Gra'tua cuun hett su dralshy'a.**

 **Our vengeance burns brighter still**

 **Aruetyc runi'la solus cet o'r prudii an.**

 **Every last traitorous soul shall kneel in our shadow**

 **Ori'ramikad-Supercommando**

 **J** **urir-bear arms**

 **verd-warrior or soldier**

 **What do you guys think about Doom? His leadership style, his talents, his 'trophies'. Is he worthy to be a formidable foe. Remember, Thrawn reacted in a unique way when he was brought up in an earlier chapter, and all the hints that he's powerful in the prologue.**


	16. Chapter 15

**_Bagur_**  
 ** _-The Phoenix_**

"Thrawn lives" _Pellaeon blinked, his eyes widening. He dared not believe a single word Doom has just said._ "But, Grand Admiral Thrawn was killed above Teth by a Kom'rk fighter." _Doom smirked._ "Agent Kallus failed to mention the other Kom'rk fighter leaving The Chimera in his report. But I dug deeper into the battle above Teth, Thrawn never died, it was made to look like he had." _Pellaeon widen his eyes._ "You think Agent Kallus is a spy?" _Doom placed his arms behind his back, walking forward quickly._ "I don't think he is, I know he is. And I'll deal with him once we're done here. Inform the forward corvettes to advance forward."

 _Pellaeon quickly moved forward, watching with horror as the corvettes moved with little to no fighter protection._ "We aren't going to deploy fighter escorts?" _Doom smirked._ "No, I won't be deploying the fighters yet. You'll understand why quickly." _Pellaeon nodded, watching with a tense interest._

 ** _Bagur_**  
 ** _-The Nuruodo_**

 _Thrawn watched carefully, every step, each goal, they were to be taken with caution._ "Commander, the forward corvettes of the enemy fleet are advancing forward." _Thrawn glanced out the front view. His Keldabe class Battlecruiser was gifted to him by Ezra._ "Have the fleet hold position, Doom is not one to take lightly."

 _Observing the forward corvettes, Thrawn was quick to plan his second card._ "Get me Captian Syndulla, Captain Antilles and their fighter squadrons." _He ordered. Watching closely._ "Inform Ar'alani to hold her position and be ready to jump into battle." _The officer nodded, quickly turning to carry out the orders._ "And Eli, inform Mand'alor that we will inform him when a clear path to The Phoenix is open." _The officer, known as Eli, gave a nod of understanding._

 ** _-The Phoenix_**

 _Doom watched carefully._ "Intriguing, Thrawn has held position. Scan their forces, I want to know what ships we're up against." _Pellaeon gave a quick nod. His gaze constantly moving._ "And find me their flagship." Doom added. His eyes observing the ships. "Grand Admiral, we've identified a Keldabe Class Battlecruiser as their flagship." _Doom smirked._ "Where you find the flagship, you shall find Thrawn, we shall concentrate out forces on a pincer attack. I want several fighter squadrons covering the bombers."

 _Pellaeon watched as Doom shifted his position._ "Have the Interceptors draw their fire away from the bombers and fighters." _Doom's eyes watched, his gaze never falling._

 ** _-The Nuruodo_**

 _Thrawn watched closely._ "Commander, we have Interceptors moving in at attack speed." _Thrawn glanced outwards, his eyes narrowing as he analysed the oncoming fighters._ "I don't want all weapons targeting them, they are a distraction. Your primary focus are those bombers and their fighter escorts. Captain Syndulla, Captain Antilles, you may engage the interceptors at will, remember, the bombers are your primary target." "Understood Commander." _Thrawn kept his gaze leveled. His eyes watching as his orders were put into effect._

 ** _-The Phoenix_**

 _Doom stroked his chin as he watched the latest movement unfold._ "Thrawn is playing hard to trap, he has thought this out well, I want the eighth fleet to move and engage the left flank. The fifth fleet shall engage the right flank, The ninth and sixth fleet shall hold position."

 ** _-The Nuruodo_**

 _Thrawn glanced left to right._ "Inform Admiral Ar'alani and Admiral Ruthar to spring the trap." _Eli nodded, heading out right away._ "2nd Light Fleet, moving to engage." _Ar'alani's voice announced._ "3rd Light Fleet moving to engage." _Ruthar responded. Thrawn watched, keeping his mind clear of everything but the battle before him._

 ** _-The Phoenix_**

 _Doom watched as the 2nd and 3rd Light Fleet dropped from hyperspace upon the eighth and fifth fleet._ "Unexpected, but I have countermeasures for such occasions, inform the ninth fleet to assist the eighth fleet. Have the sixth fleet assist the fifth fleet." _Doom's orders were quickly carried out. His eyes watching closely as the battle unfolded._

 ** _-The Nuruodo_**

"Commander, the 4th fleet is left alone." _Thrawn smirked._ "Inform the 4th Light Fleet to engage at once. I want the 5th Light Fleet to engage the ninth fleet, and the 6th Light Fleet to engage the fifth fleet." _Eli quickly gave his orders out._ "Launch all fighters, clear a path towards The Phoenix."

 ** _-The Phoenix_**

 _Doom watched, his mind racing to counter each move Thrawn plays._ "He has planned this well, it is unfortunate that I have called in a little backup." _Doom chuckled. Glancing back as he saw Pellaeon stiffen._ "Grand Admiral, a group of fighters have cleared a path right to us, a single Kom'rk fighter is advancing quickly towards the lower hangar." _Doom smirked._ "Bridger has come to finish this once and for all. I shall deal with this personally. Pellaeon, you are in command till I return or say otherwise." _Pellaeon nodded. His eyes turning back to the battle at hand. 'How the hell am I meant to pull a victory out of a plan that I don't even know exists?' He mentally asked himself_

 ** _-The Phoenix_**  
 ** _-Lower hangar_**

 _Ezra sliced down upon the last Stormtrooper in the hangar, his eyes sweeping across the room._ "HK, take the squad and gather what you can from Doom's office, I want that holocron." _Hk bowed down before leaving. Sabine glanced at Ezra._ "What are you planning?" _Ezra narrowed his eyes and took a deep breath._ "I need to end Doom once and for all. If he escapes this battle alive, there's no telling what damage he could cause." _Sabine widen her eyes in shock._ "But, you heard what Thrawn said about him, you read about him. He's lived so long, that he's bound to know your style."

 _Ezra sighed, closing his eyes as he cleared his mind._ "I must do it. Or we never stand a chance at taking down the Empire." _Sabine nodded. Stepping back before standing guard at the ship._

 _Ezra walked along, stopping as Doom entered. In his hands, was the lightsaber of Darth Malgus._ "All will bow before my people Bridger." _Ezra ignited Revan's blade, holding it before himself. Eye narrowed as he looked up at Doom. A fight to be told was about to happen._ **  
_**

 **The final battle has begun. Thrawn commands the fleet against the Empire. Ezra stand ready to face down Doom once and for all.**

 **Doom's sinister plans are revealed. He revealed a lot in** ** _"All will bow before my people Bridger"_** **It's clear that Doom has never been loyal to the Empire, or any others he has served. But has been gathering information. He plans to expand his people out into the Know Galaxy, forcing the galaxy to live under his rule.**

 **Many events are starting to come together. The many items Doom has obtained over the years in the Known Galaxy all serve a purpose. Malgus' lightsaber's purpose is revealed.**

 **Another weakness of Doom is revealed. With time to plan a strategy and tactic, one can outsmart him.**

 **Reference to the Clone Wars here. The Episode is from season 1. It is the episode Storm Over Ryloth that is referenced here.**

 **A big reveal will be made next chapter. I won't give much, but it involves backup Doom has called in.**


	17. Chapter 16

**_Bagur_**  
 ** _-The Phoenix_**  
 ** _-Lower hangar_**

 _Ezra watched carefully. His eyes never leaving Doom._ "We end this here and now Doom. One shall stand, one... shall fall." _Doom smirked, his gaze never leaving Ezra._ "Tar mork la Yul" _Doom shouted as he ignited the crimson blade of Malgus' lightsaber. Charging forward, Ezra moved his blade up, blocking Doom's strike. Stepping back, Ezra took a deep breath and stepped forward._

 _Swing_

 _Ezra backed up. His eyes watching as Doom kept his focus on him. He had only narrowly avoided the horizontal swing._

 _Slice_

 _Doom stepped to the side with a smooth grace seen in few beings._

 _Clash_

 _The two brought their blades together. Sparks erupting as in colourful lights as they narrowed their eyes further._

 _Slice_

 _Doom brought the crimson blade from an angle below. Ezra reacted slowly. Gaining a small slice upon his left arm._

 _Swing_

 _Ezra swung fast, aiming for Doom's right hand._

 _Clash_

 _Doom blocked quickly. His eyes showing a tint of determination_

 _Thud_

 _Doom quickly kicked Ezra back._

 _Swing_

 _Ezra had little to no time to react._

 _Clash_

 _Ezra found himself in a bad position. Thinking, Ezra quickly used the force._

 _Crash_

 _Doom hit the wall, his eyes watching as Ezra quickly flipped over and stood strong. Getting up, Doom shook his head and charged forward._

 _Slice_  
 _Swing_  
 _Clash_

 _Ezra stepped back, removing his blade and quickly glancing round. Doom took the chance, rushing forward, he swings._

 _Pain_

 _That was all Ezra could feel suddenly. Looking down, he blinked. Shaking his head, Ezra quickly tapped into the force, tapping into the Imperials around him on the decks, using their energy to heal himself._

 _Doom widen his eyes for a short few moments. Quickly narrowing them after getting over the shock._ "You're stronger then your ancestor." _Ezra closed his eyes, tapping into the force once more, Ezra began to use whatever fury he could gain from those around him. Using it to fuel himself, Ezra opened his eyes once more. The blue glowing brightly as he charged forward._

 _Doom blocked quickly, his eyes narrowed as he quickly made his next strike. Ezra stepped back. Drawing out the Darksaber, he ignited it. Spinning the two blades, Ezra eyed Doom._ "This ends today... verd" _Doom knew what he had been called. His respect for Ezra had grown after learning the amount of seemingly hopeless situations he had turned into a victory. Now, he had grown more. He didn't insult him, no, he praised him as a warrior. Something that Doom didn't get often from others._

 _Charging forward, Doom brought the crimson blade down. Ezra quickly advanced to the side, blocking with both blades. The colours sparking off as they eyed each other closely._

 _Swing_

 _Ezra blocked. His eyes watching Doom's ever movement._

 _Slash_

 _Doom blocked, his mind focused on how long he was going to toy with Ezra._

 _Clash_

 _Doom had had enough. With a quick shove, he pushed Ezra back, quickly taking out his blaster, Doom fired, hitting Ezra's right hand. The smell of burning metal caught his nose. 'Intriguing, he has a metal hand. I wonder how that happened?' Doom asked himself._

 _Ezra stepped back, dropping Revan's blade as he felt the pain shoot up through his arm. Clenching his teeth, Ezra grunted._ "Ib'tuur jatne tuur ash'ad kyr'amur." _He said. His eyes closing as he gathered what energy he had, focusing it into a single blast, Ezra let out a powerful force blast._

 _Doom was unprepared for the sudden attack. Thrown from his feet, Doom landed against the wall, denting it with the shape of his body. Falling to the ground. Doom grunted as he stood up. Even with the Strash Alloy body armour, he felt the impact._

"Tar mork la Yul. Lu, op ah tra mu ven." _He grunted out. Standing up, Doom narrowed his gaze, Ezra was leaning on his knee. Smirking, Doom took the chance, grabbing his blaster, he fired upon him._

 _Ezra felt the force warn him to move. But his energy escaped him, getting hit, Ezra fell to the ground. Pain shooting up his spine as he closed his eyes tight. The smell of burning beskar caught his nose. But that wasn't what worried, it was the smell of burning flesh._

 _Doom smirked before blaster fire cut him. Glancing, he saw the Mandalorian commandos firing upon him. Narrowing his eyes, Doom pulled back. Limping bac to the bridge to salvage the situation._

 ** _-The Nuruodo_**

"Commander, Imperial ships dropping out hyperspace." _Thrawn glanced over, his eyes widening as they rested upon the ships._ "Those are not Imperial Star Destroyers. Those are Devastation Class Star Destroyers. Have the fleet hold tight, I want all ships pulled back at once." _The bridge crew were shocked at the way Thrawn was speaking, the fear in his voice was clear. Eli knew what the Yul's Star Destroyers were armed with, and that in itself was fear creating. But the fact that a single Devastation could combat up to three capital ships at once was even more terrifying._

 ** _-The Phoenix_**  
 ** _-Command Bridge_**

"Grand Admiral, we have Imperial reinforcements." _Doom chuckled._ "Pellaeon, they are not Imperial forces, they have come from my people. We will win this battle, regardless of who is left standing. I will not be taken down." _Pellaeon widen his eyes, Doom showed no fear, no terror, only utter determination and confidence._

 ** _-Kom'rk Fighter_**

 _Sabine sat by Ezra. The slow breathing indicated he was alive._ "HK, detonate the ship's core at once. Send the Imperial fleet into chaos." _HK nodded, his thumb pressing the detonator._

 ** _-The Phoenix_**

 _Doom felt the ship rock. His eyes widening quickly. "We've been sabotaged. You're Empire has created a flawed design. Why are there no backup reactors for this?" Pellaeon bit his lower lip._ "No one has ever attempted such a strike before." _Doom shook his head._ "Fools"

 ** _-The Nuruodo_**

 _Thrawn watched as the Yul fleet jumped to hyperspace shortly afterwards. His mind was already ticking._ "We won, we actually won." _Thrawn kept his gaze focused on where the Yul fleet had been._ "We have won this battle, but the war will go on. We must gather our strength, Doom won't be returning to the Empire anytime soon." _Eli blinked. 'We ended Doom once and for all. We have won this war already.' He thought. Unaware of the sinister plans still left to be executed._

Bagur  
-Five months later

 _Ezra sighed as he overlooked Mon Mothma. Thrawn and Primax alongside him._ "We have helped you drive the Empire from the galaxy, we will each have a presence in the New Republic Senate. But we will remain separate." _Mothma gave a small nod._ "And what off you're military forces?" _Thrawn soon spoke_. "As long as races such as the Yul remain in power, the need for a military force will also be there. The Yul will be back to avenge their fallen leader. And when they do, we will need to be ready. We all do." _Mothma nodded. The hologram fading quickly._

"Inform Leia to meet me at Tatooine. There is someone there I wish her to meet. Sabine, shall we?" _Sabine gave a small nod. Following him out._

 ** _Tatooine_**

 _Ben looked up to see a Kom'rk fighter land not far from his home. Beside him, a young adult sat, his eyes watching with interest. As the three figures walked down the ramp. Ben smiled._ "Luke, you have three people to meet, and family to learn about." _Luke gave a small nod. Watching as Ben walked forward._

"My old padawn, it has been too long." _Ezra gave a small nod._ "It has my old master. How goes Luke?" _Ben smirked._ "Why not ask him yourself." _Ezra eyed Luke._ "Luke Skywalker, it's nice to see you all grown up." _Luke blinked, his eyes showing his confusion_. "Oh, how rude of me, I forgot to introduce you to everyone. I'm Ezra, Ezra Wren-Bridger, Mand'alor The Wise. This is my wife, Sabine Wren-Bridger. And this is Leia Organa..." _Ezra paused, a small smirk forming upon his lips._ "Your twin sister." _Luke widen his eyes before looking at Ben._

"He is correct, you and leia are twins." _Luke blinked._ "So, I'm still confused, you said Jedi weren't allowed to love." _Ezra chuckled._ "Oh, trust me when I say this Luke, but the Jedi council and my Clan argued for a month. It's clear which side one. Now, come, you must have many questions to ask." _The group entered Ben's hut. Ready to talk for hours on end..._ **  
_**

 **We come to a close. Doom's fate is left unclear. Ezra meet's Luke and Obi Wan again after 18 years**

 **Tar mork la Yul Is Yul for Long live the Yul**

 **Lu, op ah tra mu ven is Yul for oh, that was an unexpected strike.**

 **Ib'tuur jatne tuur ash'ad kyr'amur is Mando'a for today is a good day for someone else to die.**

 **Beskar is Mando'a for Mandalorian Iron**

 **Verd is Mando'a for Warrior or soldier**

 **Strash is a light weight but durable alloy used in the construction of Yul warships. Many layers are melted together to create a thick hull. Thin layers are used in the construction of armour and weapons.**

 **The Devastation Class Star Destroyer is an extremely versatile warships. Being able to cover many different functions. It also has the largest array of weapons you can fit upon 3,000.87 meter long ship. Yes, it is larger then a First Order Star Destroyer. For more info on the Devastation Class Star Destroyer, find it on the Star Wars Fanon wiki.**

 **Doom let's out his anger at how flawed Imperial ships are with little to no effort.** ** _"Fools."_** **Doom must really hate the Imperial ships.**

 **A sequel will be coming. But we discover more about the Yul and just how much of a threat they are.**


End file.
